Fate of Destiny Part II of III (Tabula Rasa)
by Knight-Obi
Summary: (sequel) A new challenge and foe awaits for Qui-Gon, one he'd never expect. (is Obi alive? read to find out)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tabula Rasa--sequel to Hallucinations  
  
Timeframe: A year after "Hallucinations"  
  
Author: Knight_Obi  
  
Story summary: After losing Obi-Wan to his deadly foe, Qui-Gon Jinn is sent on a sensitive mission to Eithir with Mace Windu. There, Qui-Gon will meet two mysterious Sith warriors who will stop at nothing to prevent the mission from succeeding. A secret will be revealed…one with deadly consequences.  
  
Ratings: PG-13 (violence, torture, death)  
  
Spoilers: some JA books but very minor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GL's related characters.  
  
Author's Notes: indicates thought through bond. // // is thought to oneself.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The warm morning ray filtered through a glass window and landed on Qui- Gon's face. Slowly he stirred awake; his face still creased with sleepiness. Qui-Gon dragged his tall and lanky body out of his bedroom and headed for another small room across from him. The door to the small room was closed, but as usual, Qui-Gon pounded on the door several times for effect. After a few seconds waiting, he opened the door and yelled out, "Wake up, sleepy-head".  
  
But as soon as his eyes began to adjust to the bright morning sun, Qui-Gon realized that the bedroom was empty as it had been for months. Full emotions and memories hit him instantly, nearly knocking him off his feet. Memories of Obi-Wan's untimely death had already made his eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe that it had been nearly a year since the one person he truly loved as a son had died. In fact, it had been 11 months, 14 days, 8 hours and counting, but knowing the exact time wasn't a comfort. For the past many months, Qui-Gon had been ordered to see Soul Healers, but none of the sessions resulted in anything beneficial other than served as a distraction. No matter how hard he tried to forget or "get over" it, he couldn't. If Xanatos' betrayal was any indication of Qui-Gon's deep wound, Obi-Wan's death was far beyond comparison.  
  
Today, like many other days, Qui-Gon had often woke up thinking that everything was but a bad nightmare and that Obi-Wan was still with him, sleeping in late as usual. But like any idealistic dream, the harsh reality always seemed to emerge at the most inopportune time. Now, staring at the empty bed in Obi-Wan's room, Qui-Gon could not stop the tears from falling.  
  
//Whoever said time will mend everything?// Qui-Gon thought bitterly.  
  
He quickly turned to leave the room, not being able to stand the emotional torture anymore. As much as looking at Obi-Wan's old belongings reminded him of his pain, Qui-Gon could not bear to move to another apartment as he'd been requested so many times.  
  
Slumping down on the couch in the living room area, Qui-Gon tried to find his center to push all of the resurfaced pain away…but to no avail. It was still there, slowly bleeding him. Just as the frustration and anger threatened to emerge, the beeping sound of his comm link chimed in, conveniently distracting him.  
  
"Hello? Qui-Gon here." A lump of bitterness began to form his throat. //Who else would be here?//  
  
"Qui-Gon, it's me…Mace."  
  
"What can I do for you, Mace?" Qui-Gon replied, trying to sound normal.  
  
"The Council has an assignment for you Qui-Gon and would like for you to come to the Chamber as soon as you're able to"  
  
"An assignment?" Qui-Gon was startled. He hadn't been on assignment since…"Alright, I'll be right there."  
  
"I will see you there then. Mace out"  
  
With that, Qui-Gon was once again left to his own thoughts. It was true, he hadn't been on any assignment since Obi-Wan's death. He didn't want to at first, believing that Obi-Wan was still somewhere on Coruscant. But when weeks turned to months, Qui-Gon knew it was hopeless. Several times he'd asked for an assignment, but the Council had deemed him too emotionally unstable to go on assignment, but now they were requesting him.  
  
//That's a change of thought. Now they WANT me to go on assignment. Perhaps it is best after all…to get away from it all.// Qui-Gon thought as he was about to leave for the Jedi Council Chambers.  
  
After tidying himself properly, Qui-Gon headed for the Jedi Council. On his way there, he met many Jedi, each of which greeted him with a sympathetic smile. On some other day, Qui-Gon might have returned the greeting with a diplomatic smile, but today he was anxious to find out the nature of the assignment.  
  
Within a few short moments, Qui-Gon was at the Jedi Council Chambers, being once again surrounded by 12 pair of eyes.  
  
"My Masters, I have come. What is this assignment that you'd have me do?" Qui-Gon said, bowing reverently.  
  
"Qui-Gon, glad we are you come. Anxious about this mission, I sense. Good" Yoda announced.  
  
"It is a delicate mission that we will send you on." Plo-Koon added.  
  
"Yes, yes. Dangerous, it may be, but handle it I know you can." Yoda said confidently, looking at his former apprentice with his beady eyes. "Know what of Planet Eithir do you?"  
  
"I'm afraid not much Master Yoda except that it is near the Outer Rim and that its ruler, King Eos, is a wealthy man whose ambition for science has contributed much to modern biological engineering. Though Eithir has not formally joined the Republic, it has been on friendly terms."  
  
"That is true." Plo-Koon commented. "But recently, we've received some messages from King Eos himself that he wants to formally join the Republic."  
  
"Why the sudden change in nature?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Apparently, King Eos had come across a valuable formula in biological engineering that could change the fate of modern warfare. Somehow word leaked out about this new development, and King Eos fears the formula will fall into the wrong hands, particularly the Hutts who have been eyeing his planet for sometime." Mace Windu added.  
  
"So he wants to join the Republic to gain help and reinforcements?" Qui-Gon asked, already knowing where this was heading.  
  
"Exactly" Plo-Koon confirmed. "That is why a Jedi must go to notarize the annexation of Planet Eithir and report back on the condition of the planet's defense system so that the Republic can send the appropriate help."  
  
"A sensitive and dangerous this assignment is, Qui-Gon. If the formula falls into the wrong hands or the annexation fails, grave danger I sense. Wish you to accept it?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I understand what is at stake Master Yoda, and I am willing to accept it."  
  
"Good. Leave soon you must. A transport will be ready."  
  
"I will leave immediately Master Yoda."  
  
With a bow, Qui-Gon left the Jedi Council Chambers. Swirls of thoughts were already in his head of how to ensure the success of the mission when a voice called out for him.  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
Turning around, Qui-Gon saw that the voice belonged to his good friend Mace Windu.  
  
"Yes, Mace?"  
  
"The Council has granted me permission to join you in your mission Qui- Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon was about to say, "Why? They don't think I am mentally stable enough to go through with it", but Mace Windu cut his thoughts.  
  
"I volunteered to go Qui-Gon. They didn't ask me to. I just thought it was high-time for me to finally get out for a bit" Mace Windu said with a smile. "After all, wasn't it you who always said that I was getting a little flabby around here" Mace Windu said, pointing to his stomach.  
  
Qui-Gon knew that Mace Windu was just worried for him, but Qui-Gon was actually glad to have a friend accompany him. Perhaps having Mace Windu along would help Qui-Gon be himself again.  
  
"Yes it was me Mace and by Force you do need to work out" Qui-Gon finally said with a smile of his own, the first in a very long time.  
  
*********************  
  
It was already nighttime on the lonely planet of Darsu. While the planet's triple moons lighted the black velvet sky, their light could not penetrate through the thick darkness of the training room in one of the few buildings on Darsu. There, on a small balcony, stood a young man dressed in a black tunic and black pants. His lightly cropped brownish hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and he stood there on the balcony, looking intently into the far off distance.  
  
His mind seemed to be occupied with some thoughts for he did not hear the gentle whiz coming from inside the room behind him. The noise seemed to increase in volume, but the young man didn't seem to heed it.  
  
Out of the wan moonlight that found its way into the room, one could see three droids beginning to assemble in a corner, quietly as possible, each holding a large blaster gun set to kill. The droids didn't need to move much closer to hit its target for the young man was wide in view. Within a millisecond, all three droids raised their blasters and pulled on the trigger.  
  
In a flash, three laser bolts fired from the three blasters, all directed at the young man's back. But before any of the laser bolts found its mark, a red light hummed to life and twisted and turned as if by an invisible hand in the dark. The red light not only blocked all of the three laser bolts but reflected them at the droids, blasting the droids into smithereens.  
  
Then, after the crackling of the droids affirmed that the reflected laser bolts found its mark, the red light disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Clap Clap Clap" Someone was clapping and the noise echoed in the dark room.  
  
From the minimal light of the moon that shown through the balcony, the figure of the young man seemed to knelt down on the ground.  
  
"Master" the young man said in the direction of the claps.  
  
"You've done well my Apprentice. Quite a record I must add." a gruffy voice sounded back from the darkness.  
  
For any observer, the gruffy voice would have seemed to come out of thin air. But to the young man whose eyes had been used to such darkness, the gruffy voice came from an average height figure cloaked in a dark robe, standing not too far away from him.  
  
"Thank you Master" the young man replied to the compliment.  
  
"You've been well trained my Apprentice, now it's time for the ultimate test"  
  
"What is your bidding, Master?" the young man asked, still kneeling on one knee with his head bowed in reverence.  
  
"I want you to go to the Planet of Eithir and stop a signing ceremony"  
  
"Is that all, Master?"  
  
"It will not be as simple as you may think. It will be well guarded and the Jedi will be there."  
  
"All the more challenge Master." The young man said with a small smile.  
  
"Good. Good. Darth Verus will accompany you in case any trouble arises. I will send further instructions when you get there."  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
The well-cloaked figure slowly walked out of the room, leaving the young man to his thoughts. Once the figure was gone, the young man stood up and went to the balcony again. The moonlight once again hit on his handsome yet icy cold face as he stared into oblivion.  
  
"Eithir" the young man whispered aloud to himself.  
  
//There is something about it. Something.// 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
The transport carrying Qui-Gon and Mace Windu had just come out of hyperspace and was ready for landing within a few short moments. For the entire standard day and a half ride, Qui-Gon had to withstand Mace Windu's many proclamations about the newest models of starship cruisers. It was definitely an experience Qui-Gon hoped never to come across again, but for what it was worth, he had to admit that Mace Windu's frivolous talk was a welcome distraction.  
  
Just then, the pilot entered into the passenger area. "Ambassadors, we've come into contact with Eithir's atmosphere and will be landing momentarily"  
  
"Great, thank you" Mace Windu replied.  
  
Once the pilot had left, Qui-Gon turned to Mace Windu and asked. "Master Yoda hasn't told us everything about this mission now has he?"  
  
Mace Windu was a little taken back by Qui-Gon's comment. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well for one thing, the briefing for the mission was too short. Second, Master Yoda said he would contact us with more instructions once we've arrived. And that my friend is very unlike him despite his reputation for meddling in many affairs" Qui-Gon added with a wink.  
  
"Yes, yes. You're right about one thing. He is quite the meddling little troll" Mace Windu said with a chuckle. "However, I guess we'll soon find out what plans he's got in stored for us."  
  
As if on cue, the light panel in the passenger area flickered on a warning that the transport was making a landing. Once the transport landed safely on Eithir, an entourage of guards in Eithir's blue and green robes immediately greeted Qui-Gon and Mace Windu. Among the guards, a man in his mid 40s stood out, wearing the same blue and green colored robes, but with a gold sash hanging around his neck. Upon seeing the two Jedi Masters coming down the ramp, the man quickly approached them.  
  
"Greetings Jedi Ambassadors. We've been expecting you for quite some time"  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Mace Windu bowed in response.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Eoli, the royal advisor to King Eos. Welcome Jedi Ambassadors to Eithir." The man added.  
  
"Thank you royal advisor Eoli. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Mace Windu." Qui-Gon pointed to Mace Windu standing next to him.  
  
"Please call me Eoli. And if you'll all follow me, I will show you to your quarters." Eoli said.  
  
"We are not to meet with King Eos at once?" Mace Windu asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh, in due time Master Windu. King Eos had ordered for me to show you to your quarters immediately first and will arrange to meet with you later tonight."  
  
Qui-Gon and Mace Windu exchanged suspicious glances at each other. After all, both Jedi Masters had been informed about the urgency of the situation on Eithir to get the annexation process done quickly so that the Republic can formally give help to the terrorized planet. If King Eos was in such rush to get the appropriate help from the Republic, then why the long wait and the superfluous formalities?  
  
Nevertheless, both Qui-Gon and Mace Windu kept their suspicions at bay and began to follow Eoli who had already walked ahead to show the way. Eoli seemed to be in haste, and as the Jedi Masters swung a glance behind them, they saw that none of the group of guards they saw earlier had follow. The situation further roused their suspicions.  
  
Though their minds were still plagued with doubts and suspicions, they couldn't help but marvel at the spectacular scenery that surrounded them. On both sides of the winding path that supposedly led to their quarters were groves of pine-like trees, deep in green and refreshing in scent. Little peony-like flowers of every hue dappled along the borders of the path, sometime encroaching into the road. Qui-Gon was no botanist but being Yoda's apprentice for a little over a decade or so had given him ample knowledge in the affairs of vegetation. The remarkable combination of pine-like trees with little peony-like flowers growing side by side amazed him. If anything, both species did not dwell in the same environment much less grow to such strength and beauty.  
  
Curious about the strange combination and wanting to break the silence that had enveloped the three travelers on the deserted winding path, Qui-Gon ventured to ask. "Royal advisor Eoli…"  
  
Eoli stopped abruptly in his strides and turned to face Qui-Gon as his name was called. "Please call me Eoli."  
  
"Alright, Eoli then. May I ask how is it that your pine trees and your peonies grow so beautifully together? If I am not mistaken, they both are of different climates and environments." Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Oh, that." Eoli said as a twinkle began to form in his brown eyes. "As you probably have heard, we Eithians are well versed in biological engineering. With just a change in the genetic makeup of the pine and the peony, which wasn't very difficult to begin with, we made it possible for both species to exist in the same environment or any environment we may choose."  
  
"That is quite marvelous." Qui-Gon commented.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Eoli said proudly. "But changing the few genetic makeup of plants, and animals too I must add, is really no feat at all, but hum…"  
  
Eoli stopped shortly, realizing that he had probably slipped his tongue more than he should have.  
  
"But now dear me and my gibberish, you must both be very tired now so I will lead you to your quarters at once without further delay." Eoli quickly said and turned to walk ahead in silence again.  
  
Sensing that Eoli didn't want to say anymore, Qui-Gon exchanged a brief glance at Mace Windu who was as puzzled by the quick change in Eoli's demeanor. Slowly and reluctantly, both followed Eoli in silence.  
  
After walking for a little while further, Qui-Gon's suspicions and doubts began to calmed. It was difficult not to when the scenery all around was one of such beauty and tranquility.  
  
//Obi-Wan would have liked it here// Qui-Gon thought sadly.  
  
Just then, like a small flicker in the Force, Qui-Gon sensed something…or someone.  
  
The feeling altogether was too brief to discern anything, but Qui-Gon felt that something or someone was watching them. He tried to probe out to the Force, expanding his senses far and wide, but he could only sense a tense Eoli, a worried Mace Windu, and a few birds, rabbits, and bugs that were scattered among the grove of trees. If someone was indeed following their every move, that person surely was skilled in the arts of shielding.  
  
Qui-Gon stood still for a while, looking beyond the grove of pine trees to his left, trying to see any unnatural movement, but found nothing except for the gentle swaying of the pines from the breeze. As he stood there in deep thought, he felt someone shaking him. It was Mace Windu.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Are you alright?" Mace Windu asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Did you sense it too? Just now?" Qui-Gon asked his friend.  
  
"Sense what?"  
  
"Just now, there was a small flicker of change in the Force."  
  
"No. The only thing I sensed was you probing out to the Force."  
  
"Hmm" Qui-Gon still in his own thoughts.  
  
At that point, Eoli broke into the conversation. Apparently, he had noticed that his two companions had lagged behind. "Master Jinn, is anything the matter?"  
  
"No, no. Nothing is the matter. I am probably weary from the trip that's all. Thank you for your concern" Qui-Gon said. "But please don't let me hinder you."  
  
With that, Eoli turned to resume his place as leader of the pack leading the way. Qui-Gon followed immediately with Mace Windu behind him, probably still in thoughts as to his friend's strange behavior.  
  
For the rest of the distance, the three walked in a silent yet quick pace. Soon, the path ended at a clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a magnificent cottage. Though time can be seen on the cottage's appearance, great care taken to it is also visible. Without further delay, Eoli led the two Jedi Masters into the cottage.  
  
*********  
  
Unknowingly to the two Jedi Masters and Eithir's royal advisor, not too far from the cottage, amongst the tall and deeply colored pine trees stood two looming figures cloaked in a black robe on a small ledge.  
  
One, taller than the other, pointed to the cottage where three figures were just walking through the doors. "Those are the two Jedi we must deal with young Huos."  
  
Letting his black hood down to reveal his light ginger brown hair tied back in a pony tail, the slightly shorter figure replied, "For Jedi, they don't look to be much of a challenge, Darth Verus"  
  
"We will see young one." Darth Verus said in a deep tone, as he too let down his black hood to reveal his dark brown tousled hair and hard lined features on his face. He didn't seem that much older than his young companion upon first glance, but carefully, one could see he was well in his early thirties.  
  
"For years you've been trained young Huos, but experience you lack. The Jedi will not be an easy foe." Darth Verus added. "Come. The Dark Lord awaits our news."  
  
"Yes" Huos replied dutifully.  
  
Darth Verus once again pulled his hood over his head and began to walk into the dense pine forest. Huos still stood there on that ledge, staring at the cottage for a few moments, then left.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this chapter lacks the action and all, but I promise that the next few chapters will get better. And just one more little tidbit, this series is also my own "interpretation" of how the "Clone Wars" come to be…  
  
May the Force Be With You… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
The two Jedi Masters entered the cozy looking cottage with great unease. Both of them had been on numerous missions before where they had to stay in various places from dumps to palaces, but never once had they been escorted to a rustic and almost historical cottage.  
  
When they entered through the small wooden door, the room inside revealed itself to be fully furnished with wooden furniture that was enamored with gold and silver. On the walls, paintings of various portraits of men and women were adorned with great respect. Every piece of furniture was precisely set at its appropriate place as though the meticulous owner would come and inspect it unexpectedly.  
  
Yet, despite the beautifully decorated room that would captivate any visitors, the two Jedi Masters only rested their eyes on a stoutly old man dressed a royal purple robe and a double yellow sash who sat on an overstuffed chair looking straight at them.  
  
"Greetings Jedi Ambassadors" the old man said as he saw the two Jedi masters entered.  
  
Looking at the old man who greeted them, Mace Windu immediately recognized who he was.  
  
"Greetings King Eos, your presence is most unexpected. I am Mace Windu and this is Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn" Mace Windu began.  
  
"Please Jedi Ambassadors. There really is no need for such formalities. We are not in the palace now and I'd like to converse with both of you as friends would, but I most heartily welcome you both to Eithir." King Eos interrupted. Realizing that the two Jedi were still standing, King Eos quickly added, "Oh dear my. Where are my hospitalities? Come, have a seat. There is much to talk about."  
  
The two Jedi Masters bowed in response and took seats on two chairs set across from King Eos. Glancing at Eoli still standing at the door, King Eos commanded, "Thank you Eoli you are excused. Come back when the hour is up for I have many things for you to do."  
  
"Yes, my king." Eoli said, bowing reverently as he took a few steps back towards the door and left.  
  
Once Eoli had left, King Eos turned his attention to the two Jedi Masters. "I'm sure you both must have many questions on your mind right now so I believe it's best to get them answered before we go on into much pressing matters."  
  
"Thank you, King Eos. And yes, there are many questions that we do hope to get answered." Qui-Gon began. "If I may…moments ago, your royal advisor Eoli informed us that we were not to meet with you until much later tonight, and yet you are here…"  
  
King Eos laughed heartily. "Oh that business. I told Eoli to tell you that on purpose to divert any possible spies within my guard. This cottage is completely off limits to everyone saved for the Royal Family and the Royal Advisor. It was necessary for me to meet with you here in secret." King Eos suddenly sighed and his tone turned gloomy. "Much had happened on Eithir since I sent out the transmission to Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple asking for help."  
  
"What exactly has happened King Eos?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"It is a long story Master Windu, but please tell me what Master Yoda has said about Eithir and I will try my best to fill in missing spots." King Eos said warmly, brushing his hand slightly on his white beard.  
  
"As far as Master Yoda has informed us, we are here to notarize the annexation process for Eithir to join the Republic. He said that the signing is of great urgency for you've received threats from the Hutts." Mace Windu answered.  
  
"Yes that is all true, but do you know the nature of why the Hutts would want to bother with a small unknown planet like this?" King Eos asked.  
  
"I'm sure by all accounts it is not unknown King Eos. Your planet has made quite a name within the Republic as one of the leading entrepreneur in biological engineering research." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"I thank you for the compliment Master Jinn, but it is not a compliment I pride much in now." King Eos said sadly. After a few seconds in silence, King Eos continued, "Has Master Yoda mentioned anything about our latest discoveries?"  
  
"He had only mentioned about something that will change modern warfare." Mace Windu added.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be all he would say about the matter." King Eos said softly, almost to himself. "It was his decision after all to keep it a secret."  
  
"Master Yoda did say he will contact us with more information when we do arrive." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Yes, yes, as he told me he would. You know, he and I we do go back a long time" King Eos smiled contently to himself. "Ahh, that meddling little troll. He is always into riddles."  
  
Both Mace Windu and Qui-Gon were surprise at what King Eos had to say, but they sat quietly, only eyeing each other with amazement. It never really occurred to them that Yoda had ever been outside of the Jedi Temple in decades, not to mention being friends with a King on the outskirts of the galaxy.  
  
"But never mind me and my foolish remnants." King Eos quickly said. "I will stop beating around the bush now for I fear we don't have much time. Have you heard of the "Habogad" project?"  
  
"No, I don't believe we had." Mace Windu answered.  
  
"Habogad is the name of Eithir's program in identifying and classifying humanoid genes as well as other prominent species. Our goal is to minimize the death rates in everyday life as well as in wars using what we hope to accomplish--making clones."  
  
"Clones?" Mace Windu asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, clones. As you know, though many new cures and drugs are being discovered everyday, I'm afraid, disease and new wars emerge even more in numbers. We can not find a cure for everything, but if we could make clones of humanoid parts or of other species then perhaps we can replace the infected organs with a new and compatible one from the clone." King Eos reported.  
  
"It sounds…" Qui-Gon began  
  
"Unbelievable?" King Eos finished. "That was what we thought at first when we began the research for Habogad. It was not until about a year ago standard time that we've finished mapping the humanoid genome and half of other species including the wookies and the Calamarians. We were excited about it no doubt and when the first successful culture of the heart was made. Everyone was anxious to try the culture of the most sophisticated organ, the brain."  
  
Both Qui-Gon and Mace Windu were shock with amazement at what King Eos was telling that they dared not to interrupt.  
  
"Oh yes we were very much excited about it and in that careless period, I suppose news of our developments leaked out." King Eos continued. "The Hutts must have heard about it through the grapevine for they contacted me, wanting at first to do "business" they say. Bah!!! They just wanted to information to make clones for their own benefits. Probably to create an endless source of personnel no doubts."  
  
"Have you been able to…develop a complete clone of a humanoid?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"No, not yet. Even without the leak and the Hutts finding out, we probably could do no more in the present time than culture organs. Our goal to create spare organ parts had been realized and though some of us might venture to try and clone a new being, we don't have the capabilities to do such yet. At least not for a few more decades, but the Hutts don't believe that. They still insist that we do know how to make clones. When I have outright refused to listen to their demands, they have sent threats and terrorized major cities on the planet. Sadly, a few days ago, a bomb went off near Karlou, our capitol city, and it killed thousands of people…"  
  
"We are most sorry to hear that" Qui-Gon said sympathetically.  
  
"As am I. If I had known the extent of this I wouldn't have consented for the project to begin." King Eos sighed. "But there's not much I can do now except to ask for the Republic intervention and hope that the Republic's powers will keep the genome map safe."  
  
At that moment, the door leading to a different room suddenly swung open and a little boy of no more than 7 ran in. Not heeding to the two Jedi Masters, the little boy ran straight to King Eos and jumped on his lap with a wide smile.  
  
"Grandpappy are you done yet? I'm bored now and I want to go back to the palace." The little boy said pouting.  
  
"Hahaha" King Eos laughed, looking sweetly at the little boy. "Grandpappy is almost done now Kitzu then we'll go back to the palace alright?"  
  
"Alright" Kitzu fidgeted in King Eos' embrace. Finally realizing the presence of the two Jedi Masters, Kitzu turned to ask his 'grandpappy'. "Grandpappy, who are they?"  
  
"They're Jedi Masters Kitzu." King Eos said then turning to the Jedi Masters. "My apologies Jedi Ambassadors but this Kitzu my grandson."  
  
Mace Windu and Qui-Gon both nodded and smiled in response.  
  
"Wow, you mean they're real Jedi?" Kitzu asked with his eyes wide in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, yes they are, but you run a long now Kitzu and I'll let you talk to them later." King Eos said.  
  
"Do I have to?? Can't I stay for once grandpappy? Please, pretty please???" Kitzu begged, trying to put the most sad puppy eyes.  
  
"No you can't Kitzu. Now listen to me and go back to your playroom and I will come get you when I am done." King Eos said sternly.  
  
"Oh, alright. But you better promise to be done quick." Kitzu said as he walked slowly out of the room.  
  
"Yes I promise"  
  
Once Kitzu had left the room, King Eos turned to the two Jedi Masters and continued, "I am sorry for the interruption but I suppose the hour is almost up anyway. As you both know I am in a rush to get the annexation signed quickly as possible and would sign it right now in this very room if tradition allows it. Unfortunately, tradition calls for a formal ceremony where anyone of any notable position must attend." King Eos sighed. "But I did take it at my liberty to arrange for the ceremony at noon tomorrow if that is alright with you both"  
  
"It is perfectly fine with us" Mace Windu answered. "And after the signing ceremony is done, we can get started right away with a report on your planet's defenses and request for the Republic to send help immediately."  
  
"Yes, that is what I hope for."  
  
  
  
****************  
  
While King Eos informed the two Jedi Masters of the details of the Hagobad project, deep in the pine forest, two cloaked figures walked surreptitiously. They were Darth Verus and Young Huos. Though the trek through the pine forest presented many pits and fallen trees as obstacles, both Darth Verus and Huos moved swiftly through as though the road was blank and smooth.  
  
Darth Verus moved through the pine trees at an alarming pace as though he was late for an important appointment while Huos followed within a few steps. Despite Darth Verus' quick strides, Huos didn't even break a sweat trying to keep up to the older man.  
  
Huos knew that they both were running late to report into his Master, the Dark Lord, but it didn't seem to matter much to him, even knowing the consequences for being late. On that ledge earlier when Huos caught sight of the two Jedi Masters, something about one of them interested him greatly. He had a feeling that somehow he knew that Jedi, but that was ridiculous. How could he know about the Jedi when all his life he'd been on Darsu training with the Dark Lord?  
  
As if on cue, Huos immediately felt an immense wave of pain shot up his spine and quickly pierced into his very brain. It felt like hundreds of sharp needles were pricking at his head incessantly. The sudden onslaught of pain made his vision turn blurry and his knees and hands shook uncontrollably as he fell to his hands.  
  
Yet, in the confusing world of pain, Huos could have sworn he saw images of things, places, and people. There was a busy street or a market. There was a small but familiar room. There was a silver cylindrical object. There was a diminutive green figure. There was a long brown haired…  
  
"Ahh!!" Huos cried out in pain and all of the images that he'd seen disappeared without a trace leaving only a new tidal wave of pain. It really felt like his head was going to explode any second now.  
  
That was when, out of the blue, Huos felt something was driven into his hands. He tried to open his eyes to see what they were but the pain had made his eyes so swelled up with tears that he couldn't see much of anything. Huos tried fingering the objects in his hands and they seemed to be small little tablets. Without any question and perhaps out of habitual reflex, Huos popped the tablets into his mouth and swallowed them deeply.  
  
Immediately as the tablets dissolved slightly in his mouth, Huos felt the pain subsided somewhat. His head no longer felt like it was in a vice with pins and needles pricking relentlessly though it still throbbed immensely. Huos wiped his teary eyes with his black sleeve. As his vision cleared, he saw Darth Verus hovering over him, looking at him intently but it wasn't a look of concern or worry…just merely a blank look. If anything, Huos could have sworn he saw a twinge of annoyance or hatred in Darth Verus' eyes.  
  
"Better now?" Darth Verus said indifferently.  
  
Huos now realized that it was Darth Verus who had given him the tablets. "Yes, much better now."  
  
"Good. Now let's get going. The Dark Lord will not like to wait." Darth Verus said curtly.  
  
Without a response, Huos stood up and followed Darth Verus who had already turned and headed out. Huos did feel much better, but somehow he felt incredibly exhausted now and his head still throbbed somewhat.  
  
The rest of the trek was uneventful and the two cloaked figures soon came to a small clearing where a small silver cruiser stood out of place amongst the green background. Darth Verus immediately hustled over to the cruiser and opened a small door that led inside. Huos quickly followed and once he was inside the cruiser, he saw Darth Verus already conversing with the hologram of the Dark Lord dressed also in a black robe with his hood up to enclose his face in the shadow.  
  
"You are late" the Dark Lord admonished in his usual deep gruffy voice.  
  
"We had an unexpected delay my Lord" Darth Verus answered without glancing at Huos who now stood off to his side.  
  
Understanding what Darth Verus was referring to, Huos immediately stepped forth to explain himself. "I am sorry Master. The delay was my fault. The headache started reoccurring again."  
  
"Ahh that" the Dark Lord replied, deep in thoughts. "That is quite understandable my young apprentice. I hope that Darth Verus here had helped mitigate the problem?"  
  
"Yes he has Master" Huos quickly replied.  
  
"Good, good." The Dark Lord said. Turning to Darth Verus now, he added, "Now let's get to business now. From my sources, I know that King Eos, the old fool, has scheduled for a formal meeting with Eithir's government to sign the annexation process to the Republic for tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"And your wish is for this ceremony not to take place my Lord?" Darth Verus asked.  
  
"Yes and no Darth Verus." The Dark Lord said simply. "I do want the ceremony not to take place for if it goes through, much unneeded trouble I foresee will come. It is not yet time for our appearance to be known to the Republic yet and the less the Republic gets involved in the matter the better. After all, there is something Eos has that I want. Whether or not Eithir does get annexed to the Republic matters not as long as I get what I want from Eos before the Republic knows."  
  
"What is it you seek for Master?" Huos asked.  
  
"The Hagobad formula my apprentice for it holds the key to the future." The Dark Lord replied sinisterly.  
  
"What is the Hagobad formula?" Darth Verus asked.  
  
"Ahh, now that is for me to know and for you to get. For the time being, you need not to know much more." The Dark Lord said quickly.  
  
"Yes my Lord" Darth Verus answered dutifully. "And King Eos has it?"  
  
"He does. In fact, I know it is in his safekeeping though I do not know where the fool has hidden it. However, I do know that he will voluntarily give it to you both."  
  
"How is that so Master?" Huos began. "King Eos does not seem to be the type easily giving in to financial rewards."  
  
"That is true, but everyone has a weakness young Huos. There is always something." The Dark Lord remarked with an evil grin. "However I do see that you're exhausted my Huos"  
  
"I do feel a bit weary Master."  
  
"By all means, take a rest for now. I will discuss the plans with Darth Verus and he will inform you of the details afterwards."  
  
"But I'll be alright Master" Huos insisted.  
  
"No, take the time to rest Huos for I foresee you will need it when you go against the Jedi. And that will be your ultimate test." The Dark Lord said sternly.  
  
"Yes, Master" Huos obeyed and left the room to his own quarters in the back of the cruiser.  
  
Once Huos had left, the Dark Lord turned to Darth Verus. "Watch him closely Darth Verus. I do not want all of my work to turn out to be for nothing. In the mean time, I have special plans for tomorrow"  
  
"Yes, my Lord." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:  
  
Evening had descended on Eithir and the red dwarfs that can be seen on Eithir's night sky shone brightly. The royal palace of King Eos stood tall upon a ragged cliff, surrounded by beautiful gardens and fountains. It definitely looked and felt like paradise to any onlookers, but to one tall bearded man, amidst the beautiful scenery, there was only a sense of lingering sadness. That man was Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Leaning on a small railing of one of Eithir's lookout balconies, Qui-Gon sighed as he observed the sun setting across the horizon. It had been a long while since Obi-Wan's death, but time made no difference to Qui-Gon. He knew that he shouldn't mourn over Obi-Wan's death anymore, but that was easier said than done. Perhaps deep down inside, he was afraid. Afraid that by letting go, he'd really lose Obi-Wan altogether. Sure there was the Force, but despite his years of training, Qui-Gon still felt a tinge of disappointment or perhaps even hatred that the Force would take away Obi-Wan needlessly.  
  
He wanted to feel anger at Antes or at the Force or at himself for Obi-Wan's death, but the more he wanted to, the harder it was. His years of training had made it clear for him to distinguish the Light and the Dark side of the Force, but more importantly, Qui-Gon still felt a glimmering presence of Obi-Wan at the severed end of the Master/Padawan bond. At first, Qui-Gon had hoped that the feeling was because Obi-Wan was still alive. But time after time in long arduous wait, Qui-Gon had accepted the glimmering presence as his mere imagination or his subconscious' creation to help him deal with his devastating loss. Yet, there was still a tinge bit of anger still within him.  
  
Lost in the captivating sunset, Qui-Gon remembered the many times he'd stay up with Obi-Wan watching the sunset on Coruscant, talking about anything and everything. The memory of it filled his aching heart with such happiness and warmth that Qui-Gon didn't even notice a single tear start to tread its way down his cheek.  
  
"You like watching the sunset huh?" a voice startled him.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly turned around and saw Kitzu, dressed in a simple khaki colored tunic and pants, staring at him with a wide-eyed expression. Apparently, Qui-Gon had been too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice little Kitzu approaching behind him.  
  
"Prince Kitzu" Qui-Gon replied with a diplomatic nod.  
  
Kitzu didn't respond but strode over to a small stone bench placed near the balcony's rail. Sitting in a yoga position, Kitzu rested his chin on his two hands and studied Qui-Gon carefully from top to bottom. Qui-Gon still stood there, unmoving, not knowing what to make of the situation.  
  
Finally, Kitzu broke the awkward silence. "Everyone calls me Prince Kitzu, but I don't like it. Can you just call me Kitzu like my grandpappy does?"  
  
"Uh...sure, Kitzu. But does King...your grandfather knows where you are? It is getting late and you should be in bed." Qui-Gon said warmly.  
  
For some strange reason, Qui-Gon felt that there was something more to this Kitzu than a normal seven year old boy. Qui-Gon studied the ginger haired boy with deep set of blue eyes closely. Then it dawned on him. This boy very much reminded him of Obi-Wan. At the thought, Qui-Gon's eyes began to brim with tears. He wondered if he could ever see any set of blue eyes ever again without thinking of Obi-Wan.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Kitzu said out of the blue, interrupting Qui-Gon's internal thoughts.  
  
"Wh...What did you say?" Qui-Gon asked in shock.  
  
"I asked ...well more like I know you miss him a lot." Kitzu responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Miss who?"  
  
"I don't know who. I just sense that you miss someone very much. He almost looks like me...well I'm cuter though" Kitzu added playfully.  
  
"What are you saying Kitzu?" Qui-Gon asked as thoughts began to swirl inside his head about this little kid sitting in front of him.  
  
Kitzu let out an exasperated sigh. "Gee, I thought the Jedi of all people would know what I'm talking about." Kitzu paused for a moment then started again, "Well, I really don't know who he is but I just see an image of him, same hair color and eye color as mine, but he has a funny little braid thing from his hair. I see an image of him whenever I see you. And you seem sad so I just figured that you misses him that's all."  
  
//He could see what I'm thinking about?// Qui-Gon thought to himself. //Could it be that he is Force-sensitive?//  
  
Qui-Gon began to probe out to the Force, testing to see if Kitzu would respond in anyway, but found nothing that would point to Kitzu as being Force-sensitive. Finally, he decided to ask Kitzu straight out.  
  
"Kitzu...how do you see this image of the person that you see?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know. I just see him that's all. Who is he?" Kitzu asked abruptly.  
  
Qui-Gon began to say something but stopped himself. After a few seconds in an internal debate, Qui-Gon finally answered, "He was my Padawan learner."  
  
"As in apprentice?"  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon answered sadly.  
  
"Why was? What happened to him? Where is he now?" Kitzu asked with childish inquisitiveness.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "He died almost a year ago..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Kitzu said as he hung his head down in sadness. "It must really hurt huh? I sense that you were close to him."  
  
"He was a son to me."  
  
"I know how you feel...that is...to lose someone close to you." Kitzu began as tears began to form in his eyes. "I lost my parents too...two years ago."  
  
Qui-Gon quickly moved to where Kitzu was and sat down next to the little boy. He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders in a comforting embrace, but said nothing, knowing that Kitzu would continue soon...and that he did.  
  
"They died in an accident. We were going back home after a short vacation...but...but" Kitzu was now in sobs.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. Stop if you don't want to go on anymore." Qui-Gon reassured, sending some comforting waves through the Force to Kitzu. Surprisingly, Qui-Gon felt Kitzu taking in the waves with such grace as one had been trained to do so.  
  
"No, I want to. I just feel that it's better to let it out now." Kitzu insisted. "...It was the pirates that came to attack us. My dad was really a great pilot!!!" Kitzu gleamed at the thought of his dad. "He got us away from the pirates but the ship had too much damage."  
  
Kitzu paused for a moment deep in thoughts then began again. "I remember an explosion and my parents pushing me into the escape pod. They sent me away. I knew they were trying to get to the other escape pods...there was another explosion...and I couldn't see them anymore."  
  
Kitzu now buried his face filled with tears into Qui-Gon's chest. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Qui-Gon sat there, caressing the boy's ginger hair, continuing to send comforting waves to calm the boy.  
  
None of them said anything but remained in the same locked position for a long while. Then, it was Kitzu who finally broke the embrace and stood up leaning against the balcony's rail that was much too high for him. He turned to Qui-Gon and said, "I was mad at them for leaving me behind. I was mad at myself for not being able to do more, but I don't feel anger anymore. I still miss them a lot, but I understand that there wasn't anything I could have done. Now, I feel much better just letting them go because I know that they'd always be here" Kitzu pointed to his chest, indicating his heart. "They'll never be gone now."  
  
Qui-Gon looked admiringly at the young boy before him. So young and full of life yet wise beyond his years. What Kitzu had said had touched Qui-Gon deeply. The last bit of disappointment or hatred within him disappeared as though it never had a place there to begin with. Qui-Gon felt a tremendous amount of pressure lifted from him.  
  
"Thank you" Qui-Gon said to Kitzu who now stared into the sunset.  
  
"For what?" Kitzu asked and his young face was once again that of a little child not of a wise man.  
  
"For helping me see much clearer"  
  
"Ahh you are one funny Jedi." Kitzu laughed wildly. "I think your vision is just fine! There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
Glancing at his chronometer, Kitzu quickly added. "Oh shoot, it is way passed my bed time now. Grandpappy is going to be in a fit if I don't return soon."  
  
"Good Night then Kitzu. And thank you again. You've helped me more than anyone could have."  
  
Kitzu had already started to skip away from the balcony and into the hallway, but he turned to face Qui-Gon one more time. With a bright smile on his young face, Kitzu winked at Qui-Gon and left running down the hallway, singing a little tune.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, but it wasn't one of sadness like earlier, but one of understanding. He turned to look at the fading sun across the horizon one last time, enjoying the scenery for what it is for the very first time. That was when Qui-Gon's eyes caught sight of small flashes of light moving around far deep in the pine forest.  
  
//That is weird// Qui-Gon thought to himself as he tried to peer closer.  
  
Perhaps it was tradition on Eithir, but the Force was warning him that there was something more to the small flashes of light than meets the eye. Deciding to check it out, Qui-Gon left the balcony and headed down the hallway, into the garden, and out to the edges of the pine forest.  
  
***********  
  
Author's NOTES: Once again, I know the chapter was a bit on the boring side and all, but next chapter is better. I promise !! So, do you guys have any thoughts as to the character of the little kid, Kitzu? My sources tell me he's not your normal kid...HINT HINT.  
  
Please Review and Thank You. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's NOTES: Sorry for taking so long to update guys. For the past few weeks I've had tons of midterms and papers due so I barely had time to sleep let alone beta what I have written. However, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and though there are bound to be mistakes like spelling, grammar, and what not, please take it into account that I haven't had much sleep. Trust me, after a while everything looks muddled!!!  
  
Anyways, as always, ENJOY. Please REVIEW. And May the Force Be With You  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
With great stealth, Qui-Gon wove his way through the dense pine forest, twisting and turning at every pit or fallen trees, his eyes still glued to the small flashes of light. With each advance, Qui-Gon saw the lights retrieved somewhat as though they knew he was following them.  
  
//I wonder if they can sense me?// He wondered as he decided to bring up his shields just for precaution's sake.  
  
The lights now seemed to move further and further back into the forest and with nighttime already here, Qui-Gon knew that if he slowed down anymore, he'd lose them for good. Stretching himself out to the Force, he hoped that with the Force's help, he could feel his way through the rugged terrain much better.  
  
Carefully, but at a much faster pace, Qui-Gon followed the lights through many turns, closing in on them as time passed by slowly. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it probably had been over an hour or so. Still, the lights continued to weave in and out of the trees, never relenting, never stopping.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Qui-Gon saw the lights stopped in deadly silence. Quietly, Qui-Gon tip-toed closer to the lights and found himself heading towards a small clearing. Feeling out to the Force, Qui-Gon could now discern with absolute certainty that there were 6 sentient beings out there, not counting himself. He crawled quietly towards a gigantic fallen over pine tree that lay on the ground near some huge boulders and waited to see what was happening.  
  
Now Qui-Gon realized that the small flashes of light he'd seen earlier were merely primitive fire torches that these six humanoids were carrying. The flashes itself were but a mere optical illusion when the fire torches moved quickly between the dense forest.  
  
Looking at the six humanoids dressed in light brown colored tunics and pants with big blaster guns hoisted on their sides, Qui-Gon noticed that all six of them had a small tattoo on their exposed right hands.  
  
A thought struck Qui-Gon immediately. //The tattoos are of the Hutts' insignia.//  
  
Thoughts began to swirl inside Qui-Gon's mind. These insignias as Qui-Gon knew by heart, were representative of the Hutts' slaves, but not of any normal slaves…trained slaves. More than likely, trained assassins.  
  
//I wonder if they're here because of the signing ceremony tomorrow.// Qui- Gon thought. If there was a ever a doubt to his coming out here in the middle of the night following strange mysterious flashes of light, what he saw now had made up for it a thousand times.  
  
One of the six humanoids, dressed in the same colored uniform as the others but had a red circle embroidered on the left side of the tunic, stood himself on slightly higher ground and began to announce something.  
  
"Ruos. Did everything I told you to do go according to plan?" asked the humanoid, obviously the leader of the pack.  
  
"Yes, L'rew. The bombs have been planted accordingly without any suspicions." Answered the one called Ruos.  
  
"Good. Good. King Eos will have quite a spectacular day tomorrow won't he" L'rew laughed wickedly. "Now we must find out where The Item is held. If the bomb doesn't scare him into giving us it, we'll have to find it ourselves. Time is running out and Jabba won't like it."  
  
//Bombs? The Item? Jabba?// Qui-Gon thought. //They must be the rumored assassins the Hutts sent to get the Hagobad Formula. I've got to find a way to stop them.//  
  
"Have you heard anything from our source inside?" L'rew continued.  
  
"No we haven't, but he did promise to send news in a little while." Another assassin answered.  
  
"Alright. We will wait until then." L'rew announced as he signaled for his fellows to sit and rest.  
  
//An inside source? There must be a spy.// Qui-Gon decided to wait it out and find the culprit before he gave these assassins a lesson.  
  
Minutes passed then hours, but there still didn't seem to be any developments. If the spy don't call any sooner, Qui-Gon would have to find himself a better hiding spot when the morning comes or else he'll be discovered in an instant.  
  
As if his request had been fulfilled, Qui-Gon heard the beeping sound of a comm link going off and saw the one called L'rew taking it out to answer.  
  
"L'rew here. What news do you have for us?"  
  
"Is everything going according to plans?" a faint electronic voice answered loud enough for the rest of the assassins to hear and for a trained Jedi to hear clearly.  
  
//Just great, it's distorted. I knew it wasn't my luck to have a stupid spy answer in his real voice.// Qui-Gon sighed, but listened on attentively.  
  
"It is done. But now, where is The Item located?" L'rew asked once more.  
  
"Meet me in Far East garden after the deed is done and I will tell you where it is."  
  
"Now listen here. I do not take any orders from you." L'rew exclaimed, obviously very annoyed at his source.  
  
"No no no. I would never dare to do that, but I do know that if You want to keep your head on your shoulders, you will follow my instructions or else a certain Jabba will not be happy." The voice answered mockingly. "That is it for now. Out"  
  
Before L'rew could give a piece of himself to his arrogant source, the comm link connection had gone dead. Turning to his fellow assassins, L'rew announced, "We will wait here until time comes."  
  
"I don't think so" a voice rung out from a deep corner of the forest as a tall figure stepped into the lighted clearing. It was Qui-Gon. Apparently, Qui-Gon had heard all that transpired and knew that he had to find out where the bombs had been planted and what "plans" had been laid out aside from the bombs, if any.  
  
The six assassins immediately grabbed hold of their blasters and stood up staring at the stranger that had come forward into the clearing.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want? Answer truthfully and we might spare you a quick death" L'rew yelled at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Look, I don't want this to end in a bloodbath so if you'll listen to me, we can make this nice and peaceful." Qui-Gon said in diplomatic tone.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid that is not out motto. 'Kill first ask later'. Now that is our motto." L'rew snickered and shot a laser bolt at Qui-Gon.  
  
In a blurry flash, Qui-Gon drew out his lightsaber swiftly and blocked L'rew's bolt skillfully. But immediately, the other five assassins also let out a flurry of laser bolts. Qui-Gon jumped out of the way and somersaulted gracefully over the heads of some of the assassins nearby and landed on his feet with his saber in a defensive position. One of the assassins tried to swing the butt end at Qui-Gon's head, but with a quick duck from Qui-Gon, the assassin lost control of his swing and fell flat to the ground. Another assassin fired and aimed at Qui-Gon's chest, but the bolt that was reflected ended up finding its mark on the assassin's chest, killing him immediately.  
  
A block here and a slash there, Qui-Gon moved his lightsaber with such grace and beauty that it seemed like he was in a dance. If it weren't for the loud laser bolts or the screams from the assassins as the bolts they fired found way back to their owners, who would have thought a real battle was going on deep in the pine forest.  
  
Soon enough, the assassins fell one by one and L'rew fell after his last attempt at trying to secretly stab Qui-Gon after pretending to lay dead among his mates. There was only one assassin left, the one called Ruos.  
  
Ruos looked at Qui-Gon and there was absolute fear in his eyes as he saw how fast his skilled and well-trained friends had died under the hands of a stranger who didn't even seem to break a sweat. He was scared and he was angry at the man who'd just killed the people he'd considered friends. Yet, amidst the seething anger, looking at the Qui-Gon's face, Ruos saw not arrogance or pride in Qui-Gon's eyes, but only those sentiments of remorse for what had to happen.  
  
//I guess we didn't present too much choice// Ruos thought bitterly to himself. Then he saw the stranger approached him with his lightsaber still drawn, but he didn't raise the blaster that he still had in his hand. Instead, he let it fall to the ground.  
  
"Look, I see that you don't want to end up like your friends here and believe me I did not want it to end this way, but I need to know where the bombs were planted, when it will go off, and if there was anything else planned?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
After a long silence, probably in internal debate, Ruos finally answered. "There were only bombs planted, nothing more. They are set to go off at the start of the ceremony. The bombs are planted…"  
  
Ruos never got to finish. With a loud flash, Qui-Gon saw a laser bolt hit Ruos from behind, making him lunged forward a few steps then fell face down to the dirt floor with a shock expression on his face. Qui-Gon had sense the laser bolt but not in time to save Ruos' life. In fact, there was nothing anyone could have done, but still Qui-Gon felt responsible somehow.  
  
As soon as Ruos hit the ground, Qui-Gon's full attention was turned towards the source of the blaster that apparently came from somewhere in the forest. At first he couldn't see anyone but Qui-Gon did sense a presence there. Soon enough, Qui-Gon caught glance of a black robe, but it was fleeting away into the dark recess of the forest.  
  
Immediately, Qui-Gon ran after the perpetrator. He didn't even stoop down to check on Ruos' well being for he knew it was hopeless the moment he saw the laser bolt hit Ruos' back. Now, all he could do was to capture this perpetrator who probably would be able to give him the answers he needed.  
  
The figure moved swiftly through the forest as though it was nothing but a straight and clear highway. Qui-Gon continued to follow close behind, but no matter how hard he tried to speed up, the distance between him and the mysterious figure did not decrease. Suddenly, a thought crossed him as he saw the beginnings of the light starting to push the nighttime away. It was important for him to catch this person and find some answers but he'd need to inform Mace Windu and King Eos of the situation first and have the signing ceremony canceled before someone accidentally trigger the bombs.  
  
Stumbling through his utility belt as he still kept a running pace after the mysterious figure, Qui-Gon was very frustrated when he found out that he'd left his comm link back at the palace. There was no way to contact the people in the palace about the situation now and still continue to follow the mysterious figure. It was hard to let go when he'd gone so far and it seemed so close to catch up with the figure now, but Qui-Gon knew his priorities and it was keeping King Eos and everyone else safe. Without further thought, Qui-Gon stopped his pursuit and quickly turned back to where had come from. Light had made it much easier to see and Qui-Gon stood aghast, realizing that he was miles away from the palace.  
  
Not wanting to waste any time, Qui-Gon ran back heading towards the towering palace on the cliffs. His legs began to feel the wear of its use now, but he dared not to stop. He couldn't risk it to stop and rest for a while and so he pressed onwards. Strangely enough, as if by pure adrenaline, Qui-Gon ran full force through the dense pine forest in a flash.  
  
A short while later, Qui-Gon was glad to know that he had reached the borderlines of the pine forest and was now only a short way away from the palace. Even with the sight of the palace now under the warm morning sun, Qui-Gon still did not dare to stop. He ran through the surrounding gardens and headed towards the halls of the palace.  
  
The halls that had been busy with people earlier were now quite deserted. It seemed strange to Qui-Gon even though his rational mind was telling him that Eithians just might not be morning people. Still, something about it mystified him. Perhaps intentionally or out of pure instinct, Qui-Gon slowed down and decided to head over to Kitzu's room not far from where he was.  
  
Qui-Gon made a quick turn at a corner and was almost tripped over by something lying on the ground. Regaining his balance, Qui-Gon saw that there was a guard lying on the ground. Qui-Gon stooped down and realized that the guard was dead from a wound on the chest that seemed to have been made from a lightsaber. Looking up, Qui-Gon saw the doors to Kitzu's room wide open. Qui-Gon got up and ran to the room quickly and found as he had dreaded, the room to be completely empty except for a few more bodies of guards, probably Kitzu's personal bodyguards.  
  
Just then, Qui-Gon felt a faint brush through the Force, the same feeling he had earlier when he walked with Royal Advisor Eoli and Mace Windu on the way to the cottage. Qui-Gon turned around and saw the one thing he'd never expected to see.  
  
There, down the hall, standing across from him was a young man dressed in black from head to toe with light brown ginger hair tied back behind him and a deep set of bluish greenish grey eyes that held such a cold and icy stare. The young man held on his side, the limp form of Kitzu, probably unconscious.  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the young man without blinking, his face in utter shock as his mouth formed words he couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
"Obi-Wan" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Huos stood there in the middle of the hall, motionless, but his face still held the icy cold façade. The moment he saw the long hair bearded man, his legs refused to cooperate as though the man had some sort of power over him. The same sensation that almost bordered on familiarity that he had felt earlier when he first caught sight of this Jedi walking towards the cottage had resurfaced again. He didn't know what it all meant and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Obi-Wan" Huos heard the Jedi uttered softly but distinctly.  
  
//Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?// Huos thought to himself. It was probably a name, but it was a name he'd never heard before in his entire life. Yet, there was something about it. Perhaps it was the way the Jedi had said it, with such emotions behind it that it made Huos winced inwardly. It was as though somewhere in his conscious or subconscious mind, a forgotten part had been stirred.  
  
But Huos didn't answer or at least didn't allow his face to show any of these new emotions he felt inside. Instead, he just stood there with the same icy cold expression on his face, the expression that he'd been taught to do.  
  
"Obi-Wan, is it really you?" the Jedi faltered as Huos saw tears start to brim around the Jedi's eyes.  
  
The Jedi began to advance a step, but Huos quickly receded. "Stop. I am not who you call Obi-Wan old man." Huos replied sternly.  
  
Huos didn't understand why he said that. After all, no one forced him to even acknowledge what the Jedi was saying, and why did he move back when the Jedi advanced? If anything, he was supposed to fight with the Jedi, kill him if possible. He had waited all his life for a worthy opponent hadn't he?  
  
Apparently, what Huos said had hurt the Jedi for he saw and felt pain emanating from the Jedi. Still, the Jedi advanced and still Huos had on his cold facade.  
  
The Jedi looked at him closely and Huos could feel that the Jedi was studying him, probably trying to decide whether or not he was "Obi-Wan".  
  
"Look here old man, I don't know you and You sure as Sith don't know me. I am not this 'Obi-Wan' you claim I am. I'm Huos. And since I am not in a foul mood today and I have more important matters at hand" Huos said, now glancing at Kitzu still unconscious by his side. "I won't fight you so leave while you still can before I change my mind."  
  
"No, you look here Huos" the Jedi exclaimed just as Huos was about to turn around and leave. "I know that you Are Obi-Wan, despite everything you say. I don't know what had happened but I am not going to let you leave now that I've found you again…and especially not when you have Kitzu."  
  
Huos laughed. "You think you can stop me, old man? You have greatly overestimated yourself."  
  
"Have I now?" the Jedi replied.  
  
At that very moment, Huos felt a foreign yet somehow familiar force trying to enter his mind. Defensively, Huos quickly erected strong shields to block the probing force. He knew what the Jedi was doing now, and Huos turned to give the Jedi a quick but angry glance.  
  
"Don't you dare enter my mind!!!" Huos screamed back at the Jedi.  
  
With all of the Dark side energy he'd learn all his life, Huos raised his hand and sent a strong wave of energy against the Jedi. This sudden turn of event knocked the Jedi off his feet as he landed on his back a few meters away. But the Jedi quickly got back onto his feet, however, a dazed or perhaps surprised look still remained on him. He probably did underestimated Huos' abilities.  
  
Huos hoped that with the little demonstration that he showed, the Jedi would quietly relinquish his accusations and leave, but he was dead wrong. Instead of turning away, the Jedi now drew out his lightsaber, emitting a green hum in the hall. At the sight of the green lightsaber and the man holding it in a defensive posture, Huos felt that tingling feeling inside of him again, but as he had done before, he brushed it aside.  
  
Dropping Kitzu to the ground in a merciless heap, Huos reached for his own lightsaber and ignited it to show a brilliantly red glow.  
  
"I don't want to fight you Obi-Wan, but I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to the Jedi Temple to cure whatever that had made you this way." The Jedi said with great force.  
  
"Nothing's made me this way. And for the millionth time old man, I am not Obi-Wan!" Huos exclaimed.  
  
"No, I know that you are Obi-Wan and I do know that something had happened to you to make you like this. You are my Padawan, listen to me, believe me." The Jedi pleaded.  
  
"I am not your apprentice!!! I am only apprentice to the Dark Lord so stop wasting your breath on me." Huos shouted back.  
  
"Try to remember Obi-Wan. I can sense that you recognize me. Listen to your inner instinct and what it has to tell you for that is the Force that dwells within you." The Jedi continued. "I am your Master Obi-Wan, I am Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
//Qui-Gon Jinn?// Huos thought to himself. //The name…the name…I…Do I know him?//  
  
Seeing Obi-Wan lost in thoughts, Qui-Gon knew that it was a good sign and that he was remembering. He might have had doubts that the person before him wasn't really Obi-Wan before, but now he didn't. Though Obi-Wan had managed to block Qui-Gon's attempt at entering his mind, Qui-Gon could sense that 'Huos' did recognize him and that was all the proof Qui-Gon needed to convince him that Huos was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Think back my Padawan. Can you remember the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?" Qui-Gon continued, all the while trying to come closer to Obi-Wan. " Your friends, Bant, Garen, Reeft? Master Yoda? You always loved to make fun of Master Yoda with Bant" Qui-Gon chuckled slightly.  
  
Huos stood there with his head bent in thoughts but he didn't answer any of Qui-Gon's questions. If any of Qui-Gon's questions evoked any sort of memory, he definitely didn't show it. Qui-Gon was silent, he didn't know if he should continue or let Obi-Wan sink it all in.  
  
Just then, Huos' head sprung up from its bent down position and he shot Qui- Gon a menacing glare. "I told you Jedi, no more mind tricks." With that, Huos held his ignited red lightsaber with both hands, readying for an offensive attack.  
  
"No Obi-Wan. Try to remember, try to understand." Qui-Gon pleaded again.  
  
"No Jedi, you understand This!" Huos shouted as he sprung forward slashing his red lightsaber at Qui-Gon.  
  
Out of reflex, Qui-Gon jumped out of the way and met Huos' blow with his own lightsaber. The collision of the two lightsabers ignited numerous sparks, but that didn't stop Huos or Qui-Gon. Huos feigned an attack with his free hand at Qui-Gon's stomach then ducked and rolled out of the locked position. He immediately got back onto his feet and swung his saber in an arc before him, waiting for Qui-Gon to attack, but Qui-Gon didn't attack, he just stood there in a defensive position.  
  
Huos then somersaulted over Qui-Gon's head, but as soon as he landed on his feet just a few steps behind Qui-Gon's back, Huos thrusted his saber backwards, hoping to singe his opponent. Despite the impressive maneuver, Qui-Gon seemed to have sensed Huos' intentions before hand and stepped aside to avoid the attack.  
  
Huos didn't think that his opponent could sense what his new innovation was and so with the thrust of his lightsaber backward, Huos left his whole left side exposed and unguarded. Qui-Gon saw the weakness in the move immediately and out of warrior-like reflex more than his own intentions, Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber, readying to slash Huos' left arm.  
  
But at the moment the lightsaber would make into contact with Huos' exposed arm, Qui-Gon saw what was going to happen and stopped himself midway, making him now vulnerable to any attack from Huos.  
  
Based on skills and stamina, Qui-Gon knew that Huos probably had the upper hand, but in experience, which was more valuable than any training will give, Qui-Gon was the master. But Qui-Gon wasn't about to hurt his Padawan in anyway, not if he could help it.  
  
Though Qui-Gon's hesitation was only for a millisecond, but in battle that was all too long. Huos now saw his chance and took it without a moment's hesitance. Swinging his saber around in 180 degrees, Huos singed Qui-Gon's right arm, and with his free left hand, Huos sent a wave of energy to knock Qui-Gon off his feet. Qui-Gon was swept off the ground and landed against the wall with a loud thud. Running to Qui-Gon's sprawled form on the floor, Huos raised his lightsaber to deal a final blow.  
  
As the gleaming red lightsaber was about to meet its target, Huos stopped short. He didn't know why he hesitated, but he couldn't let the lightsaber take its course. Looking at the Jedi lying on the floor on his sides, Huos didn't sense any fear from him, just a sense of serenity. Then thoughts began to swirl inside Huos' mind.  
  
//He could have easily killed me back there.// Huos thought to himself as full realization of what had happened with his somersaulted move came back to him. //I was wide open! Yet, he didn't go for it…he spared me.//  
  
Surveying the Jedi, Huos saw that the Jedi still had his lightsaber in hand and could have or should have tried to block his final blow. If he didn't hesitate, the Jedi surely could have used the lightsaber to block the blow and saved himself, but the Jedi didn't seem like he was going to and that puzzled Huos even more. Yet, here was his chance to prove to his Master…he would pass his final test if he kills the Jedi. Huos raised his lightsaber again and was about to hammer it down on the Jedi, half expecting the Jedi to ignite his own lightsaber to stop the blow, but the Jedi didn't show any intention to block the blow.  
  
Huos' red lightsaber came crashing down, but stopped midway again. Something in the deep recess of his subconscious was telling him to stop. It was feeble and distant, but in it was so full of hidden emotions that Huos didn't even know he had.  
  
"Why, why did you spare me just now?" Huos finally asked, looking intently at the Jedi.  
  
"Because you are my Padawan Obi-Wan, and I would never hurt you."  
  
Huos didn't say anything but stared deeply into Qui-Gon's blue eyes. There was so much warmth and love in that set of eyes that Huos hadn't felt for the longest time. In fact, as far as he could remember, he never felt such emotions from his Master, the Dark Lord, or Darth Verus.  
  
//Is he telling me the truth?// Huos wondered. //He sound so sincere…yet…if that was the truth, how is it that I don't remember? NO, no, he must be lying…but if it is true that I was a Jedi apprentice, then perhaps I don't deserve to be one anymore. Not after all that I've done// Huos took a glance at the bodies of the guards that still littered the floor.  
  
Huos sighed, and deactivated his lightsaber. With one last and perhaps longing look at the Jedi, Huos turned and ran to Kitzu's limp form, picked the little boy up without much trouble and turned the corner in a flash.  
  
As Huos made a full dash down the empty hall with Kitzu, he saw another figure cloaked in black approach him. Huos recognized the figure immediately. It was Darth Verus. Huos ran up to Darth Verus and stopped.  
  
"You got him already. Good. Now you know what to do next right?" Darth Verus asked.  
  
"Yes." Huos answered and continued to run down the hall with Kitzu, not minding what Darth Verus was going to do next.  
  
Just as he was about to turn another corner, Huos heard another pair of footsteps echoing behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was for he had already sensed it and knew it was the Jedi. But Huos didn't stop and continued on his way. He could discern that the Jedi had stopped, probably because of Darth Verus in the way. Something inside told him that he should stop and see what was going to happen, but Huos refused to listen to it. Listening to it had made him weak against the Jedi and he wasn't about to let that happen again.  
  
Yet, as he was about to leave the palace completely with Kitzu tucked under his arms, Huos heard the Jedi exclaimed one word…"Antes".  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry that it took so long to upload. Once again, Darth School is such a pain. I just wanted to send big THANK YOUs to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews are great inspiration to me. I will upload the next part soon if time permits. Thanks again!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Qui-Gon saw the bewildered yet longing look on Obi-Wan's face and knew that even though Obi-Wan still refused to believe in his identity, there were doubts in the young man's mind, and that was good enough for Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon desperately wanted to say more, to convince Obi-Wan of who he was but Obi-Wan had turned and ran off. Qui-Gon braced himself inwardly and tried to get up, but his burnt right arm screamed out for attention. He breathed in deeply, using the ever familiar Force to calm his fiery nerves and balanced himself on his left side as he struggled to get on his feet. He felt pain everywhere, running down his back, but Qui-Gon wasn't about to let a small thing as pain get in the way of him going after his Padawan. Especially not when he'd finally found Obi-Wan again, back from the dead.  
  
As soon as his two feet could once again support his tall configuration, Qui-Gon immediately ran after Obi-Wan, hoping that his momentary recuperation didn't make him lose sight of Obi-Wan altogether. If it did, Qui-Gon probably would never forgive himself. He was NOT going to lose Obi- Wan again.  
  
Turning the corner at the end of the short hall, Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan making a full dash with Kitzu still tucked under his arms. Kitzu, Qui-Gon had to get Kitzu back. Though he didn't know why Obi-Wan would kidnap Kitzu, something told him that it had everything to do with the Hagobad Formula. If the Hagobad Formula falls into the wrong hand, then Fate of the universe could depend on it. And even without the involvement of the Hagobad Formula, there was no way Qui-Gon would let any harm come to Kitzu. It was true that he had only met the little boy a few short times, but already Qui- Gon felt a strong affinity for the boy.  
  
Qui-Gon tried to run faster to catch up to Obi-Wan, but his battered body could only go so fast. So painfully but at a steady pace, Qui-Gon continued on. He saw Obi-Wan still far ahead running as though Kitzu weighed nothing more than a piece of feather. Qui-Gon was surprised that within the small interval of one year, Obi-Wan had improved so much, but already a fear started to form inside Qui-Gon's heart. If Obi-Wan had crossed over to the Dark Side, mindful or not, would Qui-Gon still be able to bring him back?  
  
But before Qui-Gon could answer his own dreaded question, he saw another black cloaked figure approach Obi-Wan. They seemed to exchange a few words then Obi-Wan headed off again around another corner, but the cloaked figure remained standing in the hallway, staring at Qui-Gon. The moment Qui-Gon came closer, he recognized who it was under the black hood.  
  
"Antes" Qui-Gon said strongly, but without any hint of surprise. Perhaps deep down, Qui-Gon had already suspected of Antes' involvement though for why Qui-Gon didn't know.  
  
Without responding right away, the cloaked figure slowly pulled his hood down to reveal his dark brown tousled hair.  
  
"I'm glad you recognized me Master Jinn" Antes finally gave a reply.  
  
"What are you doing here Antes? What do you want?" Qui-Gon asked coldly.  
  
"Now now my friend, is that the way you treat an old acquaintance?" Antes mocked.  
  
"You are no old acquaintance of mine Antes. Not since the day you poisoned Obi-Wan"  
  
"Ahh yes, Obi-Wan." Antes said with a sly grin on his face. "How is your dear apprentice anyways Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon shot Antes an angry look. "Don't fool with me Antes, you yourself know the answer to that question better than anyone. So you will tell me what you have done to Obi-Wan or so help me I will kill you"  
  
"Temper temper Qui-Gon." Antes laughed with an air of mockery. "Now what was that old Jedi code about anger?…Now dear me I seem to have forgotten…but I'm sure you of all know about that. Am I right Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath to calm himself and let all of his emotions out to the Force. Then, glancing at Antes, Qui-Gon continued, "You're right Antes. I do know a thing or two about anger, but I also know that you are not even worth it for me to get rise up over."  
  
Antes didn't say a word. Perhaps he didn't expect Qui-Gon to react in the way that he did. "Well aren't you the devoted Jedi, but all your years of training won't help you save your apprentice Qui-Gon."  
  
"What did you do to him?! What happened at the Belor Gardens on Coruscant?"  
  
"No Qui-Gon, it's not me who's responsible for what happened to your apprentice. It was all your fault Qui-Gon. You brought it on him the minute you sentenced my Master to die eleven years ago." Antes said, looking at Qui-Gon intently with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"How many times must I tell you Antes that Master Hall'uc's death was no one's fault." Qui-Gon pleaded.  
  
"The Sith it was no one's fault. You deliberately left him there to die." Antes shot back  
  
"No, you weren't there Antes, you didn't know. You only assumed I left him there but there wasn't anything else I could have done." Qui-Gon said sadly.  
  
"Nothing else? Hmph!! Somehow I seriously doubt that"  
  
"There was an ambush. Our main priority was to get the Bord Ambassador safely aboard a transport to the Senate. There was a lot of confusion and fighting, but once the Ambassador got on board the transport, I rushed back. By the time I had found Master Hall'uc, he was already mortally wounded." Qui-Gon continued. "He knew how serious his injuries were and made me leave to make sure the Ambassador and you get off the planet safely. There was nothing more anyone could have done to save him Antes, you must believe me."  
  
"Believe you? NO. I will never believe you. You deliberately left because you were scared of dying so don't play your pity tricks on me. It won't work" Antes sneered. "But it is no matter now…now that I've got you exactly where I want you. Just so you know Qui-Gon, between you and I, your Padawan had gone over to the Dark Side now."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan would never do that. You brainwashed him!!!"  
  
Antes laughed wickedly. "Brainwashed or not, your apprentice had embrace the Dark Side. Not only that, you really should have been there to see all the things that he had done"  
  
What Antes had just said struck Qui-Gon's deeply.  
  
//What things did Obi-Wan do?// Qui-Gon burrowed in thoughts.  
  
"I see it now all too clearly. Too bad your apprentice isn't here to know how his Master truly feels about him."  
  
"No, you're wrong Antes. I know my Padawan well and he will never touch the Dark Side knowingly. If you brainwashed him, I will cure him. He is strong and I know that he can do it despite everything that you've done to him." Qui-Gon asserted.  
  
"Well you're right about one thing Qui-Gon, your apprentice was as strong as anyone can be." Antes answered nonchalantly. "It took me great many days to finally broke through to him. Would you like to know how?…No?…Well I will tell you anyways." Antes began to pace back and forth across the hall.  
  
"Now let's see where should I start? Oh yes, the Belor gardens." Antes continued. "It was really a great plan wasn't it Qui-Gon? Making you watch and think that your apprentice died. Unfortunately, I can't claim the plan was mine for if I had my way, your apprentice would BE dead. But that is something you don't need to know."  
  
"I felt the bond severed. How did you manage that?" Qui-Gon asked, half expecting Antes to not answer, but to his surprise, Antes was ready tell.  
  
"Ahh that wasn't so hard. In fact, that was one of my many creations. You remember the bomb I planted in one of the crates? Well, I'm sure you were surprised that the bomb was of low intensity right? And you probably thought that all I had planned was the hologram inside?" Antes laughed. "Well, perhaps I can't expect too much out of you now can I? But if your memory suits you, you will remember a gas excreting as a result of the bomb? That my friend is a specially made chemical that can dampen midi- chlorian cells' reception to the Force. Once the gas seeped into the skin, it will target midi-chlorian cells and envelop those cells with a temporary outer-membrane, locking any possible connection to the Force."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Antes in wonder. //Antes always had a mastermind in science. It was a shame that things must end up like this or else Antes could contribute much to the greater good.//  
  
"After that, it was a simple task to manipulate one's mind into thinking and feeling anything. But I must give you credit where credit is due Qui- Gon. It needed a powerful mind to influence yours, but the Dark Lord could do anything." Antes continued  
  
//The Dark Lord? Who was he? Is he the Mastermind behind all of it?// Qui- Gon wondered, but decided it wasn't the right time to ask.  
  
"What did you do to Obi-Wan afterwards?" Qui-Gon asked instead, already fearing that Obi-Wan was tortured.  
  
"Yes, yes, now you've got to the core of it. Like I said before, your apprentice was quite the struggler and survivor. Even with the poison slowly killing him, he put up quite a fight. I would have been glad to have you see how much your Padawan suffered, but we can't always have our wish now can we?"  
  
"So you brainwashed him?"  
  
"Brainwashed is such a harsh word Qui-Gon. I think of it more as a…Relearning experience."  
  
"Why did you do it? Is it because of revenge on me? Because if that is so then face me like a man." Qui-Gon said as he drew out his lightsaber.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Qui-Gon. If I did want to use him to get to you I'd kill him. No, the boy is strong in the Force and there are better uses for him. 'Retraining' him was not my idea, but the Dark Lord."  
  
"Who is this Dark Lord you keep referring to?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Antes suddenly laughed. "Ahh, you almost got me there Qui-Gon. The Dark Lord will make himself known when the time is right. As for now, I've said too much."  
  
"What are you doing here Antes? What do you want with Kitzu?"  
  
"I knew eventually you'd ask me about that. You will know soon enough." Antes said slyly. "As for now, Time is of urgency and I have more important matters at hand"  
  
//Time is of urgency? Time!!// Qui-Gon suddenly remembered. //The Bombs!! I've got to go warn them.//  
  
"You might as well put away your lightsaber Qui-Gon. I will not fight you now, but trust me the time will come." Antes said and with a flash, he turned the corner and disappeared.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't even bother to run after Antes for now there was something much more important. All these times since he saw Obi-Wan again to now, confronting with Antes, Qui-Gon had forgotten about the bombs placed by the Hutts' assassins for the signing ceremony. Glancing at his chronometer, Qui-Gon knew that precious time had passed. Without a second thought, Qui- Gon headed towards the main hall.  
  
***************  
  
Outside of King Eos' palace, the sun had already ascended on high, signaling noon was to come soon. In the busy market place below the cliff that Eithir's palace stood, there were swarms of people about, buying and selling merchandises.  
  
Next to one of the vendor stands, a little girl with red curls in a small pale green dress stood clutching a small rag doll in one hand and her mother's hand in the other. Her mother was busy talking to the vendor, probably trying to bargain for something. The little girl, probably not more than 7 didn't pay attention to what her mother was doing or anyone else in the market. She just stood there, clutching her doll, looking up on the cliff that soared above her, staring intently at the Palace.  
  
The little girl's green eyes continued to stare blankly at the Palace even when her Mother tried to pull at her.  
  
"Come Menai, let's go" the mother tugged the little girl's hand.  
  
"No mom, look" Menai said as she pointed her hand with the rag doll up into the direction of the Palace.  
  
Glancing up, the mother had to slightly shield her eyes from the blaring sun already over head to get a good look at what her daughter was pointing at.  
  
"What is it Menai? What is it you want to show…" The mom was cut short by an immense loud noise that seemed to come from up there on the cliff.  
  
Immediately, tons of debris of dirt, concrete, and trees came hurling down. The Mother let out a scream and quickly pulled her daughter close in protection. She could feel bits of pieces falling down on her, bruising her shoulders, but she didn't let go. All around her, she could feel the ground slightly shaking and people in the market scream out in surprise and fear.  
  
After a few moments when the ground had stopped shaking and the screaming had died down somewhat, the mother finally opened her eyes. Letting go of her daughter from her embrace she asked worriedly, "Menai! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes mother I'm fine but look!" Menai said, once again pointing at the palace on top of the cliffs.  
  
Looking up at where Menai pointed to, the Mother let out a gasp seeing a huge portion of the palace had been blown to pieces.  
  
***************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am done with finals now!! YAY for me. Anyway, that would mean I'll be able to update more regularly so keep a look out for faster updates. As of the end of this chapter, we are on page 70 and that's about half way through my trilogy so hopefully you guys won't get tired of reading it. Hope this last chapter was enjoyable. The next one should be up soon. Thanks and don't forget to review !!! 


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S Notes: Sorry guys for taking so very very long to update. I just never got around to it during the past few months, and for that I am extremely sorry. I hope the new updates will be satisfactory.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Antes. Antes. Antes. Though the name didn't evoke any memory inside Huos' mind, he was sure he'd heard of that name before. Racking his brain for some help, Huos still continued to run out of the palace and headed towards the woods. Outside, in the surrounding gardens of the palace, Huos expected to see guards and was prepared to fight his way through but he soon found that there was no need for it. In fact, there wasn't a single person in sight despite it being late in the morning already.  
  
Huos thought it strange considering his breaking into the palace and kidnapping the kid wasn't exactly noiseless, not to mention his confrontation with the Jedi. But Huos didn't waste anytime and ran across the gardens and deep into the pine forest, still tucking Kitzu underneath his arm.  
  
After a treacherous but not too difficult trek for Huos through a good part of the pine forest, he came upon a small clearing to the East of the palace. As he came into the clearing, he saw the back of a cottage. This cottage was no different than the one he had seen the two Jedi go into yesterday. Rounding to the front, Huos let himself in and threw Kitzu mercilessly on a couch nearby.  
  
Looking at the kid lying on the couch in an unnatural position, Huos saw for the first time, Kitzu's face. It surprised him a little to see just how much the kid resembled him: the eyes, the hair, and even the shape of his face. The kid somehow reminded him of how he'd looked like as a young child. But the most amazing thing that made Huos greatly wondered was the energy aura that the kid gave off. Huos knew that every living things gave off a certain energy signature, though different slightly from person to person, animals to plants, the core energy was still the same. It was very much like DNA of humanoids to other species. Though the DNA print is specifically different, the majority of DNA across similar species was remarkably the same. Yet, here this little boy had a tremendous difference in energy signature that Huos had never encountered before.  
  
Huos creased his brows in bewilderment as he studied Kitzu carefully. For as long as he could remember, Huos had never been too fond of children. At least that was his perception given what his memories portrayed, but now, for some unknown reason, Huos felt a strong connection to this little boy who he had only seen hours ago.  
  
Bending down next to the couch where Kitzu laid, Huos unraveled Kitzu from the heap the boy's body had formed when he dropped the boy down ruthlessly.  
  
"Much better" Huos said softly to himself being now content that Kitzu was comfortable.  
  
Getting up, Huos walked to a window nearby and stood to watch outside, waiting for something or someone. He saw, through the windowpanes of the cottage, the tall pine trees that hugged the stony pathways, swaying to and fro with the morning breeze. The serene scene before him quickly captured his whole attention. For the first time since he could remember, Huos felt at peace. Though Darsu, his home planet, had numerous vegetation that ranked no less than Eithir, Huos never felt so relaxed or at peace like he did now. Perhaps, all the time on Darsu, he had been under constant watch by Darth Verus and the Dark Lord.  
  
Then suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning. //I heard Master called Darth Verus Antes one time.// Thoughts began to swirl inside his mind. //But Master never called Darth Verus as Antes before in my presence. What was it that they were discussing?//  
  
Try as Huos might, he could not recall anything else. //If Master must keep Darth Verus' real name a secret, then how is it that the Jedi knows?// Huos began to pace the room in frustration. //And if the Jedi knows Darth Verus as Antes, then how much of what he told me is true??//  
  
Huos tried to reach into the deep corner of his memory, but found nothing of use…except he remembered the random images that he saw when he had his migraine yesterday and of the many he had had before. The images of places, things, people all came back to Huos and oddly enough, the images seemed to connect with what the Jedi had told him. How exactly he didn't know, especially when the Jedi only pleaded for him to remember not describe what he should remember. Yet, somehow Huos felt a strange sensation of connection with the images and with the Jedi as well.  
  
'Why do I feel like I know him?!" Huos asked himself, referring to Qui-Gon. "But if I DID know him then why don't I have a single memory of him! What is wrong with me?!" Huos cried out frustration as he slammed his fist into the nearby wall, making a small but visible dent.  
  
"I need to confront Master about this." Huos decided.  
  
Just then, the door to the cottage swung open. Huos was a little startled for he didn't expect anyone so soon, but he was also mad at himself for not being able to sense it coming.  
  
Through the door, a tall figure of dark brown tousled hair walked in, smiling contently. It was Darth Verus.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here so soon." Huos directed at Darth Verus.  
  
"Well, I was always the early bird now wasn't I?" Darth Verus answered without giving a glance at Obi-Wan. He only concentrated on looking at Kitzu.  
  
Huos wondered if Darth Verus too realized that Kitzu's energy signature was so uniquely different, but if Darth Verus did discern it, he didn't show it for he quickly turned to face Huos.  
  
"I take it kidnapping the little boy wasn't too much trouble." Darth Verus stated.  
  
"No, none at all. The guards were no match for me. They didn't last more than a few seconds in combat." Huos answered with a sense of pride.  
  
"I thought so" Darth Verus began. "But I also noticed that you had a small run in with a Jedi?"  
  
//What is he going for I wonder? Should I tell him what happened?// Huos thought to himself. //hmm…he probably already knew but just testing my allegiance to the Dark Lord. Nice try Darth Verus.// Huos smiled inwardly.  
  
"That I did, though he was no match for me." Huos said.  
  
"That's all you have to say about it?" Darth Verus asked with an interrogating tone.  
  
"What more is there? Unless you yourself have something to add to it?" Huos shot back.  
  
Darth Verus smiled. "No, nothing more at all. You are headstrong Huos and that is an admirable trait to the Dark Lord. I just hope for your sake that your allegiance will always be with the Dark Lord."  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Huos asked quickly, eyeing Darth Verus carefully.  
  
"Anything you want it to mean." Darth Verus replied.  
  
After a silent pause, Darth Verus continued. "But for the time being, I will take the kid to the cruiser until the plan unravels."  
  
"No!" Huos quickly interrupted. "Let the kid stay here until the time comes. I will personally vouch that the kid won't escape." Huos didn't know why, but all of a sudden he felt the need to protect Kitzu from harm and that for some reason Darth Verus was going to harm the little boy.  
  
Darth Verus studied Huos carefully with a suspicious look. "Alright, that will be fine too." Darth Verus finally agreed. "Just make sure you keep your end of the promise. The Dark Lord will not be thrilled if the kid escapes. I will go and report to him now, but expect a transmission from me when the time comes."  
  
"Will do."  
  
With that, Darth Verus left the cottage but not after taking one last look at Huos' face. As soon as Darth Verus had disappeared into the dark pine forest, Huos turned his attention to Kitzu, evidently still unconscious.  
  
"You are lucky I'm here" Huos said, directing it at Kitzu. "Darth Verus probably wouldn't extend any hospitality towards you."  
  
Huos sighed and turned heading towards to the window.  
  
"Yes, I know I am lucky to be here with you. Thank You."  
  
Huos was startled and turned around to see Kitzu wide-awake, sitting cross- legged in a yoga position, looking at him with a smile.  
  
"When…when did you wake up?" Huos stammered, probably a bit embarrassed to have his sensitive side be seen.  
  
"Just now" Kitzu said with a cute impish grin on his face.  
  
"Well don't go thanking me just yet. After all I did kidnap you." Huos said, once again putting on his cold façade.  
  
"I know" Kitzu said, hanging his head low. "But you didn't have to kill the guards. I would have come with you"  
  
"Look kid, I never told you that I was the good guy …and frankly I am not so you better watch yourself." Huos said, as he was about to leave the room.  
  
"No, you're wrong. You may believe that you're bad and evil, but I can sense that you are not…And I know who you are."  
  
At the very moment Kitzu mentioned 'I know who you are', Huos stopped short in disbelief. Turning around to face the little boy, Huos said angrily, "Don't you tell me who I am and who I am not. I am sick and tired of hearing people claim they know who I am and that I am someone else. If anyone's to know who I really am, it's me!!!"  
  
Looking at Kitzu, Huos could tell that his outburst had probably scared the kid somewhat and for that he suddenly felt remorseful. "Listen to me kid, I don't want to hurt you and I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I am here. You will get back to your grandfather after my Master is done with his plans, so please don't test my nerves for your sake as well as mine. I am known to have a temper…"  
  
"Who is your Master?" Kitzu interrupted.  
  
"He is called the Dark Lord."  
  
"No, your real Master" Kitzu insisted.  
  
"He is my Real Master. He had trained me ever since I could remember."  
  
"Oh" Kitzu replied with great disappointment.  
  
Huos now pulled a chair to sit closer to Kitzu. "You don't believe me."  
  
"No, well…I thought you were Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice." Kitzu said testily.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Huos asked with growing anxiety. He didn't know why he was taking the time to listen to this kid he hardly knew much less be so courteous, but the kid seemed to have a power of his own, making Huos had to conform.  
  
"When I talked with Master Jinn last night, I saw an image of you in his thoughts but you looked different. You wore crème colored tunics and pants not the black ones that you have on now and you had a little braid on the side too." Kitzu said as he pointed to his right side indicating where the braid was supposed to be. "I asked him about you because he seemed so sad and he said that you were his…what was it?…oh yes, Padawan and that he thought you died about a year ago."  
  
Huos was too dumbfounded to say a word. //How is it that the kid knows? Can it be true? Am I really that Jedi's apprentice? Sith, why can't I remember anything?//  
  
"Try again" Kitzu said, interrupting Huos' thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try again. I can sense you have doubts so why not try remembering it again."  
  
"Ho…how did you know what I was thinking?" Huos asked in surprise.  
  
"I just know" Kitzu simply said.  
  
Huos didn't bother to argue back for he felt a new force enticing him to dig deeper into his subconscious to find the answer. With a big deep breath, Huos centered his thoughts and let his mind be cleared of any suggestions.  
  
Memories of him killing the guards with his red lightsaber as he stormed into Kitzu's room hung in his consciousness. Then came memories of his many training sessions with the Dark Lord in the gymnasium. Then memories of his childhood on Darsu, still being trained by the Dark Lord. Yet, the memories of his childhood in particular didn't seem to have any emotions attached to it. It seemed no more than just images unlike the other memories of his training or of the guards.  
  
Huos stopped momentarily, not sure if he was ready to delve deeper into his subconscious or not but he then felt a reassuring wave from where he knew not and continued on his psychological odyssey. Pushing aside all distractions, Huos slowly but surely went forward.  
  
But as soon as he disengaged his own shields to his subconscious, Huos felt a wave of pain shooting up from the bottom of his spine all the way to his neck and into his very mind. Like hot needles poking him relentlessly, he cried out in pain as he doubled over and fell off his chair. Just like the many times he had had the terrible migraines, Huos saw random images. They were no different than the ones he had seen before but this time they seemed much clearer.  
  
This time, Huos saw a tall figure in crème tunics and pants and a long brown robe on the outside. He had long brown hair and the deepest set of blue eyes. As the image of the man began to clear, Huos was shocked to the core when he realized that it was the Jedi he had encountered earlier, the one called Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Huos wanted to delve deeper and deeper into his subconscious, hoping to find out once and for all if what the Jedi had told him was indeed true, but the blaring pain made it impossible to even concentrate.  
  
Huos was now on the floor, his hands clutching his head tightly in pain as beads of cold sweat trailed down his face. Kitzu was worried and knelt beside Huos asking "are you ok ? are you ok?", but either Huos didn't hear or didn't have the strength to respond, he continued lying there in intense pain.  
  
"The p…p…pills." Huos finally said faintly. "Please give me the pills." Huos pointed wearily to his utility belt. Apparently he was too weak to even reach down and get the pills himself.  
  
"No I can't. You've got to fight it! The pills will only do you more harm." Kitzu pleaded guessing fully what the pills would do.  
  
"I…I…can't. It hurts too much. Pl…Please give them to me." Huos uttered with great force, his whole body was already convulsing slightly.  
  
"Don't center your thoughts on the pain. Use your strength to delve deeper." Kitzu said sternly, sounding much older than he really was.  
  
Heeding carefully, Huos tried with all his might to block the pain that was increasing in tenfold by the second. //I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.// Huos recited the mantra. Step by step, Huos dug deeper and deeper into his subconscious, but he came upon a mental barrier. He tried to break through to it, but he couldn't. He was too weak. It had already taken all of his energy to try and block the pain, and he needed more energy to break through…energy he didn't have left.  
  
Just when Huos was about to give up, he felt a surge of new strength flowed through him from an unknown source. Channeling it to his use and with one last effort, he pushed with all his might. The last mental barrier that stood so defiantly as though guarding some hidden secret finally relented and shattered into nothingness. As soon as the barrier fell down, Huos felt a wash of warm light flowed through him, dampening his pain somewhat. At the same time, memories he didn't know he had, came rushing back into his consciousness like water through an opened dam.  
  
The momentary shock of the new or resurfaced memories stunned him. But as the memories found their rightful places, it all became very clear to the young man. He now remembered everything.  
  
Finally opening eyes he didn't realize he had shut, the young man saw Kitzu bending over him with a worried yet relief expression.  
  
"You remember everything now." Kitzu said simply.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I am glad, Obi-Wan."  
  
"It is good to hear that name again." Obi-Wan answered, smiling weakly.  
  
Kitzu extended his arm out to help Obi-Wan onto his feet. Placing Obi-Wan on the couch, Kitzu sat next to him. Looking at Obi-Wan he could see a great change in Obi-Wan's eyes. No more was the icy cold stare. There was only warmth and love in those greenish bluish grey eyes. Though Obi-Wan still looked deathly pale, probably weak from what had happened, he seemed very much at peace.  
  
"Thank you Kitzu, for showing me the way. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Kitzu only smiled in content. Looking at the little boy before him, Obi- Wan did not see a naïve young boy but a wise man. However, before Obi-Wan could say or think of anything else, a loud explosion was heard and the whole cottage shook slightly…then stopped.  
  
The explosion scared Obi-Wan to the core, but he didn't know why he felt that way. The first and only thought that came to his mind after the noise had died away and the ground had stopped shaking was…"Master Qui-Gon!!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
Running swiftly through the dense pine forest, Darth Verus soon came to a small clearing where his cruiser was placed. The silver cruiser stood in the center of the clearing, gleaming against the morning sun, but there was a sinister aura about it. In fact, there wasn't a single sound of animals or birds nearby, making the clearing deathly silent. But Darth Verus wasted no time idling about, he quickly entered the cruiser through the slanted landing platform.  
  
Once inside, Darth Verus went straight to the pilot's cockpit and fidgeted with a few buttons and dials on a panel overhead. Soon, the lights on the panel flickered alive and projected a fuzzy screen across from him. Darth Verus leaned slightly against the cruiser's interior walls with arms crossed in front, waiting for the reception to clear. Within mere seconds, the projected screen was cleared of its former static appearance to reveal the top half of a man cloaked in a black robe. He had a hood on that extended well over his features, only revealing his rugged chin and mouth, making it impossible to see how he looked like, much less who he was.  
  
"My Lord," Darth Verus bowed to the man on the screen. Evidently, he was the Dark Lord.  
  
"Darth Verus. I expect everything is going according to plans?" The Dark Lord queried.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. We have the kid with us and everything is ready to proceed with the…negotiations" Darth Verus added with a hint of mockery.  
  
"Good. Proceed immediately Darth Verus. I want that Formula!" The Dark Lord emphasized.  
  
"I will send out a transmission to King Eos at once. I'm sure he would be most anxious to hear about the well being of his only grandson and the last heir to the Eithir throne." Darth Verus added.  
  
"That I know." The Dark Lord grinned evilly, revealing his somewhat crooked and yellow teeth. "Like I said before, everyone has a price. There is always something." The Dark Lord paused for a moment to scan the room then continued, "The kid is with Huos now?"  
  
"Yes, he is my Lord…" Darth Verus replied but with great hesitance.  
  
"You have more to say about the matter, Darth Verus?" The Dark Lord inquired.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Out with it." The Dark Lord interrupted. "Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."  
  
"My Lord," Darth Verus began. "I do not trust Huos."  
  
"You never liked him from the start." The Dark Lord interjected.  
  
"That is true. I didn't have much faith that it would work from the start. Now, however, I greatly fear that he Will find out his true identity and turn on us."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"He saw Qui-Gon earlier today." Darth Verus answered simply.  
  
"Did you confront him about this?"  
  
"I did…partially" Darth Verus stammered.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He admitted to have seen and talked with the Jedi, but that was all. He didn't tell me anymore than that." Darth Verus creased his brows in worry. "However, I sensed that he was hiding something from me. Surely he must have doubts about the Jedi and you now."  
  
The Dark Lord didn't respond right away, but he seemed to be deep in thoughts. "Hmm…their bond is stronger than I had anticipated." He began. "But the table has not been turned yet my loyal servant. As long as Huos still take the pills, I still control him."  
  
"But what if he refuses to take the pills."  
  
The Dark Lord gave out a gruffy laugh. "He won't. The pain will be too much. No one had been able to stand it before, and no one will now."  
  
"But I still don't understand why you would put so much effort into him." Darth Verus asked. "If we can only control him with the drugs, then it's pretty shaky grounds we're on. What if he can withstand the pain and refuses to take the drugs? Then…all of our efforts would have been in vain."  
  
"No, not in vain Darth Verus." The Dark Lord smiled slyly. "I have learned much about the Jedi and of their Council through his memories. And that information is in itself precious. Besides, the drugs are only an external control to keep him in check. You don't think that after all this time, I wouldn't have some control over his mind?"  
  
Darth Verus didn't answer and The Dark Lord continued, apparently with great pride in what he had accomplished. "Even if he does regain his memories, I can and will still control him. As to why I put so much effort in him?" The Dark Lord sighed. "I have foreseen that he will be pivotal in the affairs of the future. Much of my success or downfall lies with him."  
  
"I understand fully now my Lord. You should have told me of this earlier. And I will make it my duty to keep an eye out on him."  
  
"But…Darth Verus…" The Dark Lord began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Important as he may be, the Formula is instrumental." The Dark Lord continued. "If he gets in the way of getting the Formula…dispose of him. I will have him as an ally or I will have him dead."  
  
"Yes, I understand my Lord." Darth Verus replied, all the while smiling inwardly. Evidently, he was happy to receive consent to kill Obi-Wan if it became necessary, but Darth Verus quickly hid his emotions, not wanting the Dark Lord to know of it.  
  
"Good. I will await for your success."  
  
With that, the screen went black and the transmission ended. Now that the Dark Lord wasn't there, Darth Verus smiled openly at the thought of the possibility that Obi-Wan could regain his memories. From experience, he knew that Qui-Gon would be devastated if Obi-Wan dies and that would be the perfect vengeance for him. True, that Qui-Gon would be as devastated if Obi-Wan remained on the Dark Side, but as long as Obi-Wan was still alive, there was hope yet for Qui-Gon to help his Padawan. After all, Qui-Gon had taken away the one person he loved most, his Master. It was only fitting to have the one person Qui-Gon loved the most be taken away too.  
  
//If the Dark Lord didn't interfere with my plans at Belor Gardens, I would have my revenge.// Darth Verus thought bitterly to himself. //I've waited too long and now I will take matters into my own hands.// Darth Verus grinned evilly to himself.  
  
Turning on the transmission device, Darth Verus was prepared to record and send a message to King Eos, but already, thoughts of how he was going to exact his revenge on Qui-Gon had occupied him.  
  
"Now that I've planted suspicion in the Dark Lord about the kid turning, he won't be surprised if the kid turns up dead." Darth Verus analyzed to himself. "After all, he still will get what he wants. All I've got to do is figure out how to get rid the kid and the blasted Jedi Master."  
  
Darth Verus began to pace up and down the cruiser, concentrating on how he could kill two birds with one stone. Then, a thought struck him and his brown eyes twinkled with delight. Fumbling with a few buttons on the transmission device, Darth Verus quickly recorded a brief message directed to King Eos then left the cruiser with a satisfied smile.  
  
This time, running at a fast pace out of the clearing towards the cottage where Obi-Wan and Kitzu was staying at, Darth Verus reached his destination in a short amount of time. He approached the cottage stealthily, wanting to observe what Obi-Wan was doing.  
  
Slowly, Darth Verus reached a window that looked out into the front of the cottage. He peered in discreetly, saw and heard Obi-Wan holding his head tightly with both hands, writhing in pain on the floor. The little boy was hovering over Obi-Wan with a worried expression and was mouthing words that Darth Verus couldn't hear.  
  
Using the Dark Force to heighten his hearing, Darth Verus heard the little boy say "Don't center your thoughts on the pain. Use your strength to delve deeper."  
  
//What is this kid doing? He is not trained as a Jedi, how does he know about the Force and use it?// Darth Verus was shocked. //Is he trying to get Huos to regain his memories?//  
  
Darth Verus stopped his confused thoughts to listen to what was happening. This time, it wasn't what he heard that surprised him but what he saw. The kid, standing next to Obi-Wan, now closed his eyes and held a hand over Obi- Wan's convulsing form. As seconds passed by, Darth Verus could tell that whatever the little boy was doing had helped Obi-Wan a lot for his body relaxed from its spasm.  
  
//Who is this kid?// Darth Verus wondered.  
  
Then, he heard the little kid say, "I am glad, Obi-Wan".  
  
//This kid knows about Obi-Wan?// Darth Verus now even more shocked.  
  
"I am glad to hear that name again." Darth Verus heard Obi-Wan replied.  
  
//So he knows who he is now.// Darth Verus couldn't help but smile contently. //I won't have to lie to the Dark Lord after all.//  
  
Just as Darth Verus was about burst on into the cottage, he heard a loud explosion and the ground beneath his feet moved. Darth Verus was shocked momentarily, looking in the direction of the source he saw a good portion of Eithir's palace demolished. But even something as unexpected as that, Darth Verus didn't want to waste anytime and burst through the cottage door. He had waited eleven years for revenge and now even a second in wait will be too long.  
  
***********  
  
Across from the pine forest, inside one of the many majestically decorated hallways of Eithir's palace, a group of guards, leading by a man in a blue and green robe with a single gold sash around his neck, walked hurriedly towards the Eithir's Main Hall. The leader was no one else but Royal Advisor Eoli.  
  
Eoli was holding in his hands a bundle of rolled up documents, apparently been made for the signing ceremony.  
  
"Come on, hurry. We are already in late for the preparations." Eoli shouted at the guards following quickly behind them. "King Eos will not like it if the officials get here while we still prepare the Main Hall."  
  
"Yes, sir" all of the guards answered in unison as they all picked up pace towards the Main Hall.  
  
Turning around a corner, one could see the beautifully decorated dome far down the long marble hallway. This dome was Eithir's Main Hall, reserved for only special occasions such as coronation or important signings. Seeing the Main Hall in front of him, Eoli stopped and gave out an amazed sigh.  
  
"You know," Eoli began, talking to one of the guards next to him. "This isn't the first time I've been here, but every time it still amazes me."  
  
"It is beautiful sir." The guard replied.  
  
"Come. There is much work to be done." Eoli finally commanded and began to walk down the Hall.  
  
Just then, there was a tremendous force coming from inside the Main Hall that came hurling straight at Eoli and his guards. All of them dropped to the ground immediately, covering themselves with their arms as a bright and intense light came at them, following the immense force. The ground beneath them shook violently as pieces of debris from the ceiling began to topple onto them. There were screams of fright and anguish heard everywhere, but the sound measured nothing to the sound of the explosion that continued to echo even after the explosion had ceased.  
  
Royal Advisor Eoli and the group of guards began to brush off the debris that fell on them after everything had calmed. Unfortunately, of the 15 guards that followed Eoli, a good third of them were buried beneath huge stacks of concrete, but that wasn't Eoli's main concern. His full attention turned towards the Main Hall that stood in scraps and debris before him.  
  
"The King, the king! King Eos was in there." Eoli cried out in alarm.  
  
At that, the few capable guards who escaped unhurt ran towards the Main Hall, hoping to find their beloved King. There were broken pieces of concrete, pipes, metal, broken furniture, and even small fires in the room, but upon first inspection, no one saw any traces of the king or anyone.  
  
"Oh no, they must be stuck under the concrete." One of the guards exclaimed as all of them ran to a pile of concrete and began to remove the rocks and debris, piece by piece. They were all so occupied with the task at hand that none of them noticed a figure, slowly, but stealthily receded back and disappeared… 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
A figure cloaked in a light brown robe moved surreptitiously through the winding paths of Eithir's Gardens. The Gardens themselves surrounded Eithir's palace like a miniature maze that snaked in and out. For any visitor, the Gardens proved to be an enigma with its many turns, but to this cloaked figure, it was nothing more than a parch of land with trees and flowers.  
  
The mysterious figure didn't waste any time and moved swiftly towards the Far East corner of the Gardens. He was in haste, glancing several times at his chronometer. Though the sun had already been up for a while, making the temperature rise, the figure still had his robe cover him from head to toe. This made it impossible to reveal any of his features.  
  
Finally, he stopped at a small area. The area that he came to was densely enclosed by several willows and bamboo-like shrubs, making it not only secluded of sunlight but of wind. The figure stood there momentarily in thought as though he was waiting for someone, but all the time, his right hand fidgeted with an object well hidden underneath his robe.  
  
He waited there for a few minutes but there seemed to be no signs of what or who he was waiting for. He began to pace around in frustration when he heard some rustling in the leaves. Turning around, he saw two other figures also cloaked in robes from head to toe.  
  
The two figures approached him and one of them, apparently taller than the other, began to address, "The deed is done. Where's the The Item located?"  
  
"You sound different, how do I know that you're L'rew?"  
  
"You masked your voice to us. What makes you think we can't do the same?" The taller of the two figures replied. "After all, the deed is done. The bombs have exploded, now keep your end of the bargain."  
  
"I will only give you the location of The Item if you can prove to me that Eos is dead."  
  
"You want proof? The Main Hall exploded, how much more do you need?" the one called L'rew answered.  
  
"How do I know Eos was in the Main Hall. The deal was to have him killed. If he's not dead, then no deal."  
  
"Fine. I've got your proof right here." L'rew announced as he pulled from under his robe a double gold sash.  
  
Looking at it, the mysterious figure recognized it immediately. "It's the King's royal sash."  
  
"Yes it is. We made sure he was in the room when the explosion went off. Trust us, there will be no connection traced to you. It will just seem like a random terrorist attempt. Now give us the location of The Item!"  
  
With one hand reaching under his robe, the mysterious figure said, "Come closer and I will tell you the location. I do not wish to say it out loud. Even trees have eyes and ears."  
  
Both of the cloaked figures advanced towards the mysterious figure. Just as the two cloaked figures were but a few steps in front of the mysterious figure, out from underneath his robe, the mysterious figure drew out a blaster gun and aimed it at the two cloaked figures.  
  
"You want the location of the The Item? Better luck next lifetime." The mysterious figure said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
But as soon as the flash of light escaped from the blaster's nozzle, the two cloaked figures had already jumped off to the sides, escaping from the deadly blast. The mysterious figure was surprised that his targets could block something as close and unexpected as that, but he continued to fire upon his two opponents with deadly rampage.  
  
Ducked, rolled, somersaulted, the two cloaked figures escaped the deadly blasts. Once on their feet, both fumbled for something underneath their robes and pulled out two silver cylindrical objects. With a touch of a button, the two cloaked figures ignited the silver cylindrical objects to reveal the hums of two lightsabers…one green and the other purple.  
  
At the very second the lightsabers were drawn, the mysterious figure gave out a shocked gasp as he aimed at the two with an even more determined look. He tried to shoot at them but they were too fast for his aim. They ducked and rolled and deflected his shots with such ease that he knew who he was up against…the Jedi. But it was all or nothing now and the mysterious figure tried to recede into the bushes but one of the deflected shot hit his hand.  
  
He screamed out in pain and dropped the blaster to the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but a foot clenched his hand. Looking up, he saw the two cloaked figures now with their hoods drawn back. One was bald with a rich chocolate color skin while the other had long brown hair with fair skin.  
  
"M…m...Master Jinn, Master Windu." The mysterious figure stammered.  
  
"Get up Eoli, your scheme has ended." Mace Windu announced.  
  
"I…I don't know what you mean…I'm…I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding. I…I thought…"  
  
"Thought what Eoli?" Qui-Gon interjected. "You thought that we were the Hutts' assassins that you dealt with?"  
  
"No! No, of course not. You see…I uh I was trying to find out about…"  
  
"Save your breath Eoli. We all know about your scheme now." Mace Windu said.  
  
"Yes that is true." A voice behind Qui-Gon and Mace Windu replied.  
  
As Qui-Gon moved to the side, Eoli saw the person who had said that and it was King Eos himself, well and alive.  
  
"King Eos! You're alive. That is great!!! Everyone's been so worried with the explosion and all." Eoli tried to say.  
  
"No Eoli, stop it. You won't be able to fool me anymore. Master Jinn had told me about what he heard in the forest about the planted bombs. You wanted to have me killed, why?? I always thought you were my friend and never once did I consider you as anything else."  
  
Eoli's whole expression of shock had now changed to an angry look. "A friend? Ha!!! I hardly consider you as a friend Eos. All these years I've worked for you and for Eithir but what do I get out of it? Nothing but a lousy position as your Royal Advisor. Everything that needed to be done…it's always Eoli this Eoli that. The people praise you as their great king, but you've done nothing for them. All of your accomplishments in their eyes were really mine. Mine!!!"  
  
"I never knew you felt that way." King Eos said sadly.  
  
"Yeah well I do. After all, I SHOULD be the rightful heir to the throne, not you."  
  
Mace Windu gave King Eos a surprised and questioning look. Turning to Mace Windu, King Eos responded, "it is true Master Windu. Eoli is my cousin. The throne was supposed to be his. The king before me was his father and my uncle. When his father died, Eoli was incarcerated on Gousha, a planet on the other side of the galaxy. The government needed someone to take the place and they placed me on the throne. Years later, Eoli came back and I wanted to relinquish my title to him, but tradition of Eithir forbids a King with a past history." King Eos now turned to face Eoli. "You must understand Eoli, I had no desire to be king and would have given you the position if it can be done."  
  
"Don't give me your crocodile tears." Eoli replied curtly.  
  
King Eos sighed. "I know now why you'd want me dead, but where is Kitzu? I beg you, he's just a little kid."  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that Eos. If you had died in the explosion, the throne still wouldn't be passed down to me because of your grandson. Kitzu would still be the heir. But if both of you died then whether the officials like it or not, I will become King."  
  
"Your plan is foiled now Eoli, why don't you just tell us where you've hidden the kid." Mace Windu asked.  
  
"And take away the fun of it? No." Eoli laughed.  
  
"Take him away to be questioned." King Eos commanded and several guards appeared out of nowhere to incarcerate Eoli.  
  
After Eoli had been dragged off, King Eos turned to the Jedi with a sad face. "I thank you for your help Jedi Ambassadors. Without it I'm afraid I'd be dead and still wouldn't know why."  
  
"I am only glad I got back in time to warn you." Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"A good timing that was too." Mace Windu added as he remembered how Qui-Gon had rushed in breathless to the Main Hall to warn Mace Windu and King Eos. "If you came a few minutes too late, we'd be all blown to pieces."  
  
"It is a shame that the Main Hall is destroyed." Qui-Gon said, looking at the demolished palace.  
  
"What was destroyed can be rebuilt." King Eos said. "I just never suspected that Eoli was behind it all. I thought he had changed."  
  
"I don't think any of us was expecting Eoli to be the spy." Mace Windu added.  
  
"But I thank you again Master Jinn and Master Windu." King Eos began. "However, if I may ask for help again…please help me find Kitzu."  
  
At the very moment King Eos mentioned Kitzu, Qui-Gon winced inwardly as he remembered his confrontation with Obi-Wan and with Antes. "Don't worry King Eos, we will find Kitzu." Qui-Gon finally said. "Though I don't know what sort of connection Eoli has with …" Qui-Gon tried to fumble for words. How could he say that his back from the dead Padawan was involved?  
  
"The Sith" Mace Windu interjected for his friend.  
  
With an affectionate nod to his friend, Qui-Gon continued. "Yes, with the Sith, I promise you that Kitzu will be back safe and sound."  
  
"Thank you my friends. Kitzu is all I have left since his parents died…" King Eos trailed off.  
  
Qui-Gon looked sadly at King Eos. He, too, was torn to pieces inside, not knowing how he was going to deal with it if he must fight against Obi-Wan. His commitments and responsibilities to help King Eos find Kitzu was clear, but then so was his duty to help Obi-Wan. He couldn't just let Obi-Wan go after everything? And how did everything get so convoluted? One moment he was grieving over Obi-Wan's untimely death then the next he found out that his Padawan had been brainwashed.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed in thoughts when he heard the running footsteps of one of the guards. The guard came immediately to King Eos.  
  
"King Eos, we've just received a transmission from someone with the initials DV who said that he's got Prince Kitzu."  
  
"What? Give me the transmission immediately." King Eos took the transmission data chip from the guard in a flash.  
  
//DV? I wonder if it's…// Qui-Gon's thoughts was answered right away as the data chip projected a small screen to reveal the top half of a man dressed in black with dark brown tousled hair. It was Antes.  
  
"Greetings King Eos." Antes in the message began to speak. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Darth Verus and I'd like to inform you that I have your grandson, Kitzu. Now, now, don't be too alarmed. He's in good hands." Darth Verus smiled evilly. "At least he will be if you agree to my demands. I want you to give Master Qui-Gon Jinn the data chip for the Hagobad Formula and have him meet with me at the far Eastern corner of the Pine Forest in two standard hours. Then, I will exchange your grandson for the Formula. Keep in mind that only the Jedi Master goes or else the next transmission that you receive from me will be the whereabouts of your precious grandson's body. I am not one to wait King Eos."  
  
With that, the screen turned blank abruptly. King Eos looked gravely at Qui-Gon, "Master Jinn, is it true that he has my grandson?"  
  
"I'm afraid so King Eos."  
  
"Then I will give him what he wants. Kitzu is more important to me than any Formula."  
  
"I understand how you must feel King Eos." Mace Windu began, "But there must be some way we can get around to that. If the Formula falls into the wrong hands, the Fate of the universe could be on the balance."  
  
"Look, I am not worldly. In fact, you can call me a coward for all that matters. I just want to have Kitzu back safe and sound." King Eos choked.  
  
"And we will get him back" Qui-Gon reassured. "But you have to trust us and our actions."  
  
King Eos nodded in agreement. "Come, I will show you to where I keep the Formula. Then you can do whatever with it you want as long as you keep your promise to bring Kitzu back."  
  
King Eos turned to leave the enclosed area, followed by the two Jedi Masters. Both Mace Windu and Qui-Gon purposely lagged behind King Eos in discussion.  
  
"I sense it will be booby-trapped." Mace Windu pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I sense it as well, but we have no choice left." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"But what will you do if Obi-Wan is there?" Mace Windu asked the inevitable.  
  
"I…" Qui-Gon stopped and faced Mace Windu. "I know my priorities Mace. No matter what happens, I will bring Kitzu back and safeguard the Formula." Qui-Gon turned to follow King Eos, leaving Mace Windu behind in thoughts.  
  
Knowing just how much it probably hurt Qui-Gon to say that, Mace Windu could only sigh softly, "I hope it shall not have to come to that." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
Obi-Wan felt his heart had stopped momentarily as soon as the explosion was heard and felt. He didn't know why he felt that way but there was a gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach. Obi-Wan stood up from the couch and stared blankly ahead of him in thoughts. Perhaps he was still too weak from his psychological ordeal or his body was getting used to the newly reacquainted Light Side of the Force, he sensed that something bad had happened or was going to happen.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you ok?" Kitzu voiced his concern as he tugged gently on Obi- Wan's black sleeve.  
  
"Oh!" Obi-Wan woke from his thoughts. He turned to face little Kitzu who was now standing next him. "Sorry…I just dazed out."  
  
"Don't worry, it will be alright." Kitzu reassured with a gentle smile.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. "You know…you are one special kid Kitzu."  
  
"So I've been told" Kitzu beamed happily.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you back to your grandfather and…" Obi-Wan trailed off as his thoughts swirled back to Qui-Gon. //I wonder if he's alright…But how am I going to face him now?// Obi-Wan wondered sadly.  
  
"You're worried about seeing Master Jinn?" Kitzu asked.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Don't worry Obi-Wan." Kitzu began. "I'm sure Master Jinn will be thrilled to see you as your old self again."  
  
"But all the things that I've done…I can't possibly imagine that he'd take me back." Obi-Wan protested.  
  
"NO, that's not true. I know he loves you very much. I could sense it, I did. And besides, you didn't know what you did." Kitzu insisted.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "But the most important thing now is for me to get you back to the palace safely before Darth Verus comes back."  
  
Kitzu studied Obi-Wan hard without replying. "What, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well, are you sure you're up to it? You don't look very well Obi-Wan." Kitzu said, noticing Obi-Wan's deathly pale pallor.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'm up for it. I may be a bit tired but I'm sure I have enough strength to see you home." Obi-Wan smiled. "Come, let's go."  
  
Both Obi-Wan and Kitzu headed for the door when the door swung open abruptly. There was Darth Verus in his black tunic and pants standing menacingly at the door. Out of pure instincts, Obi-Wan ushered Kitzu behind him for better protection. Obi-Wan hoped that Darth Verus didn't know that he had recovered his memories, but deep down inside, he had a feeling that his adversary did.  
  
"Where are you going now Huos?" Darth Verus asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"No…nowhere." Obi-Wan replied, trying to keep a calm demeanor.  
  
"Oh really? Then I'd have you know that the Dark Lord wants me to personally take the little boy into my custody." Darth Verus grinned evilly.  
  
"Why? He can stay with me until the transaction." Obi-Wan insisted.  
  
"No, the kid will come with me Huos…or should I say Obi-Wan" Darth Verus laughed.  
  
Obi-Wan was aghast with shock at what Darth Verus said. He couldn't say anything in response or didn't know what he could say. But either out of a growing fear or something warning him, Obi-Wan slowly backed away from Darth Verus.  
  
"Why, what's the matter Obi-Wan? Don't tell me you're not Obi-Wan. I heard what happened in here loud and clear." Darth Verus proudly said. "And you know what makes everything so much more interesting?" Darth Verus paused for a few seconds. "The interesting thing is that I just had a talk with the Dark Lord concerning your allegiance."  
  
"I don't know what you're saying. My allegiance does not concern you." Obi- Wan said, still trying to back away from the advancing Darth Verus.  
  
"You don't know? Oh what a shame because it does concern you. But I'll tell you anyway." Darth Verus continued. "The Dark Lord has granted me full permission to follow your every move, making sure your allegiance is still to him and no one else. And if it turns out that you acquire another allegiance then…well, I'm afraid I have to dispose of you."  
  
"My allegiance was never to the Dark Lord." Obi-Wan shouted back. "You both brainwashed and drugged me!!" Obi-Wan fumbled with his utility belt and drew out several pills. "You see Darth Verus, or if that is even your name, I will not let you or the Dark Lord control me anymore!" Obi-Wan threw the pills to the floor.  
  
Darth Verus laughed insanely. "So you did regain your memories. Ahh…everything is as it should be. Now hand over the kid and I promise you that when you'll die, it will be a relatively painless death before your cursed Master Qui-Gon Jinn does."  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan shouted. "What are you going to do to my Master?"  
  
Darth Verus smiled. "Not what I am going to do to your Master but what you're going to do to him."  
  
"What…what do you mean?" Obi-Wan paled even more.  
  
"What I mean? Well, you'll find out soon enough when the transaction goes through. Now hand over the kid!"  
  
"No! Never!" Obi-Wan screamed as he activated his lightsaber.  
  
"And you think you're going to stop me in your condition?" Darth Verus laughed. "What a joke this is!"  
  
"I won't have you harm my Master or Kitzu…even if it is the last thing that I do."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan don't. You're going to get killed. You're no match for him now." Kitzu pleaded.  
  
"Listen to the kid, he's right. Give yourself and the kid up now before things get messy and I promise you that when I do kill you in front of your Master, I'll make it fast and painless." Darth Verus stated.  
  
"So that's your plan?" Obi-Wan asked  
  
"Of course young one. What better way to get vengeance on Qui-Gon than to have you be killed for real in front of his eyes. After that…well, if Qui- Gon can survive the ambush I've planned for him then he'll be too weak mentally and physically to fight me. Then, I will truly kill him for his past evil deeds."  
  
"You coward! You can't face him face-to-face so you're using tactics."  
  
"No Obi-Wan, it's not tactics, it's strategies and I've been waiting too long for this." Darth Verus said, now also igniting his orange lightsaber.  
  
"But your vengeance is ill-founded. Why do you have such blind faith in your own rendition of what happened eleven years ago instead of accepting the truth." Obi-Wan tried to reason.  
  
"The only truth is my truth!" Darth Verus shot back. "Now are you going to surrender or not?"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer Darth Verus' question but turned to Kitzu, huddling behind him. "Kitzu, I want you to promise me that when there is a chance, you will get out of this place and run as fast as you can away from here." Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
"No, I won't leave you here by yourself." Kitzu protested.  
  
"You've got to listen to me Kitzu. I can't protect you here. Please promise me!!!" Obi-Wan pleaded.  
  
But before Kitzu could either agree or protest, Darth Verus sprung forward with his orange lightsaber brandishing about him. Obi-Wan pushed Kitzu to the side and met the blow with his red lightsaber. The tremendous force behind Darth Verus' attack almost overwhelmed Obi-Wan, but he still continued to hold his fort. With one swift move, Obi-Wan feigned an attack and rolled away from the locked position.  
  
Immediately as soon as Obi-Wan got up on his feet, he felt a wave of danger but it was too late. Darth Verus had sent a wave of energy at Obi-Wan and it hit him squarely in the chest, hauling him off the ground and into the wall of a sickening thud.  
  
Stars danced along his peripheral vision as a wave of pain shot up his spine. Obi-Wan was still dazed when he felt a warning in the Force and tried to move away from harms way, but he only felt a sizzling burn on his left shoulder as a result. Apparently, Darth Verus came at him with the orange lightsaber and Obi-Wan was too hurt to move and received the blow on full-blast.  
  
He wanted to scream out in pain at the result of the burn, but he didn't even feel he had spare energy to do that. Then, he felt Darth Verus kicking him repeatedly in his abdomen, but his weakened body didn't register any pain. His eyes were already brimmed with tears of pain, but in that cloudy haze, he heard Kitzu scream "Stop, stop, stop."  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head to face the hysterical Kitzu and tried to shout, "Kitzu, run!!!", but all that came out was a coarse whisper.  
  
Darth Verus still continued to kick Obi-Wan ferociously, obviously enjoying Kitzu's frantic screams and Obi-Wan's moans. "I told you to surrender." Darth Verus laughed evilly.  
  
If Obi-Wan was still conscious or not to hear what Darth Verus was saying, he didn't show it. Obi-Wan still had his fists clenched tightly in pain and he looked even paler now than ever before. His face was losing the very color that would make him look alive. Yet, all the while, Obi-Wan still mouthed unheard pleads for Kitzu to run while there was still a chance.  
  
Kitzu saw what Darth Verus was doing to Obi-Wan and it hurt him deeply inside. He knew that Obi-Wan was pleading for him to run, but how can he just leave Obi-Wan in this situation? It wouldn't be right. But what could he do? Yet, he couldn't stand to see such horrendous thing enfold before him and still do nothing. Kitzu calmed his mind and the frantic emotions inside and slowly directed his hand at Darth Verus who was still continuing to kick Obi-Wan all over the place now.  
  
What exactly happened next, no one knew, but Darth Verus was carried off his feet and was slammed into several chairs in the room. Obi-Wan was stunned at what had happened. At first he thought that he was imagining things and given the state that he was in, that was very likely. But what he saw amazed him despite his conditions. With just a simple wave of his hand, Kitzu, a small little kid, had slammed a fully grown and powerful adult into several chairs all the way across the room. Obi-Wan knew that this kid was special but never could he imagine such things to occur. In all of his experiences, he never knew anyone so young could wield so much power in the Force.  
  
But Obi-Wan didn't have much time to contemplate on that because he knew Darth Verus was nowhere out of the game. "Come on Kitzu, let's go." Obi- Wan grunted painfully as he tried to get up. Kitzu immediately ran next to him to help him.  
  
It was painful and he felt every single morsel in his body ached, but Obi- Wan tried his fastest to get to the door. Leaning partly on Kitzu, both Obi-Wan and Kitzu got to the door when Obi-Wan felt Darth Verus' presence coming at them from behind. With one quick motion, Obi-Wan opened the door and shoved Kitzu outside then shut it tightly, leaving only Darth Verus and him in the cottage.  
  
In response to Darth Verus' behind attack, Obi-Wan swung his now ignited lightsaber in an arc before him. His lightsaber matched with Darth Verus at midpoint and the slight impact was already too much for the battered Obi- Wan. With one last effort, Obi-Wan pushed Darth Verus back and his opponent stumbled a few steps then fell onto a table.  
  
As soon as the energy he used to push Darth Verus back left him, Obi-Wan felt completely drained and he sank down to the floor with his back against the door. He was gasping in breaths now but oh Force, even the slight movement of breathing hurt him so much. Obi-Wan could hear Kitzu on the outside beating on the door, demanding him to open it, but he would not listen to such demands. He had promised to keep Kitzu safe and that was what he was going to do, even if it was the last thing.  
  
"Go Kitzu, run, please!!!" Obi-Wan pleaded with the last of his strength. He didn't know if it was loud enough for Kitzu to hear, but he was glad that the beating on the door had stopped. Perhaps his hearing was going out, but still, it reassured him somewhat that before he died, he could do one last good deed. Then, darkness seized him and he felt nothing else. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
Kitzu pounded on the door with his fist so hard that it began to blister and bleed. Still, he kept on pounding despite the pain, yelling and pleading at the top of his lungs for Obi-Wan to open the door. He couldn't believe what Obi-Wan had done, shoving him out of harms way like that. It was a noble and selfless act but to Kitzu, it was suicide. If anything, Kitzu wanted to break down the door and get to Obi-Wan this very instance to tell him how stupid he was to do such thing, but how was he going to do just that?  
  
Listening in carefully, Kitzu could hear the clash of two lightsabers and knew that Obi-Wan was still bravely holding his fort. There was a grunt of pain that followed by something hitting the floor. Then, Kitzu heard and felt something landing hard against the door and his heart stopped a beat. He didn't need to be in the room to know what had happened because he had sensed everything.  
  
It was silent for a few seconds, but Kitzu could still discern sounds of labored breathing coming from behind the door.  
  
//I've got to help him!!!.// Kitzu urged himself and was prepared to break down the door but he stopped short.  
  
Perhaps somewhere in his memory, Kitzu heard a voice. "…the vows of silence." It said. "Remember your oaths."  
  
//The oaths! I can't go against the oaths.// Kitzu thought sadly.  
  
Then, Kitzu heard Obi-Wan say feebly, "Go Kitzu, run, please!" At that moment, Kitzu felt himself stunned with emotions of grief, sadness, anger, and helplessness. He wanted to help, he really did, but he couldn't go against his oaths.  
  
"Damn the oath! It's not fair!!" Kitzu cursed to himself.  
  
Then, he heard the same voice again. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Emotions had blinded you. There is a still a way…"  
  
Sudden realization hit him. He had been too involved with emotions and now it was time to be calmed not angry. Kitzu centered his mind and felt energy radiating through him, calming his nerves and clearing his muddled mind. The whole process only lasted two seconds standard time, but Kitzu felt completely refreshed and knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Be Strong Obi-Wan" Kitzu whispered then he turned sideways to say, "Thank you for showing me the way my friend."  
  
There wasn't anyone there, but Kitzu heard perhaps somewhere from a distance faraway or right next to him, a voice replying softly, "I'm always with you."  
  
Kitzu then ran off with great speed away from the cottage and toward the Palace. He might not be able to help Obi-Wan, but there was one person who could, Qui-Gon.  
  
***********************  
  
It was still much earlier than the supposed time that Antes wanted to meet with him but Qui-Gon knew what kind of person Antes was. Antes was a real mastermind and like Mace Windu had said, there were bound to be traps. It wasn't that Qui-Gon feared the traps or Antes that was why he headed out to the meeting place early. He just needed some time to think.  
  
Qui-Gon knew or had a sinking feeling that he would meet Obi-Wan at the exchange. And though Qui-Gon had told Mace Windu he knew what his priorities were, it still didn't make it any easier for him. How could it?  
  
Obi-Wan was not the Obi-Wan he had known anymore but the boy was still Obi- Wan. How could he forsake his Padawan? But at the same time, if Obi-Wan was a danger to Kitzu, someone he had a duty to protect and was fond of at the same time, then what choice was there? Qui-Gon had thought that Xanatos' betrayal was the worse thing that could ever have happened to him, but now at the possibility of having to personally kill his brainwashed Padawan…it ripped his heart.  
  
Clutching the data chip for the Hagobad Formula tightly in his hand, Qui- Gon left the secured lab where King Eos had handed him the chip for the exchange. Mace Windu, his friend, wanted to secretly accompany him to the designated meeting place, but Qui-Gon would not have it. Antes was the type true to his word and Qui-Gon wasn't about to risk any chances. At the same time, if he was going to see Obi-Wan again, Qui-Gon hoped to be by himself to deal with the situation.  
  
He strode quickly down a long deserted hallway without heeding anything that was going on around him. His mind and focus was on what would happen within the next hour or so.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled to himself. "Focus on the here and now my Padawan" Qui- Gon remembered saying to Obi-Wan who was not very adept to the Living Force. Now, it was he who has the trouble of keeping his focus.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed as he turned a corner…and bumped directly into something. He staggered back a few steps from the impact and let out a surprised gasp as he saw who it was he bumped into. It was Kitzu with his butt to the floor, probably from the impact of the collision.  
  
"Kitzu! Wh…What are you doing here?" Qui-Gon stammered in surprise.  
  
"Master Jinn!" Kitzu cried out as he jumped quickly to his feet. "You've got to follow me. Obi-Wan's in trouble."  
  
//Obi-Wan's in trouble?!// The few simple words struck the Jedi Master harder than anything could.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon finally managed to utter.  
  
Kitzu knew that time was of essence and so he pulled Qui-Gon's hand and started to run. "There's no time to explain Master Jinn. But Darth Verus' got Obi-Wan! We've got to hurry before it's too late!" Kitzu cried.  
  
"No, you stay here Kitzu, just tell me where they're at." Qui-Gon demanded.  
  
"You don't understand. If I tell you it would be too late. You have to let me lead you." Kitzu insisted.  
  
"Alright. But as soon we get there you're heading back here." Qui-Gon said sternly.  
  
And with that, Kitzu ran off ahead with amazing speed for one so small and young as Qui-Gon followed closely behind. They ran through the Palace's hallways then through the winding garden paths and into the dense pine forest.  
  
//There's a lot happening in this pine forest.// Qui-Gon tried to amuse himself but his sense of humor had left him ever since Kitzu mentioned that his Padawan was in trouble. His mind swirled with unanswered questions and fear of what could happen. Antes was capable of anything and that scared Qui-Gon.  
  
Soon, they came to the relatively large clearing that housed the cottage. Qui-Gon recognized it right away and dashed to it in a flash. The door loomed in front of him and at that very second, he was afraid of what he might see behind it.  
  
"He's…he's…he's in there." Kitzu pointed to the door breathlessly.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to the little kid. "Alright Kitzu, I want you out of here."  
  
"But…" Kitzu began to protest.  
  
"No buts" Qui-Gon commanded.  
  
Kitzu made a pout but backed away slowly. Seeing that Kitzu was backing, Qui-Gon wasted no time and crashed open the door.  
  
The door came down with a loud bang. There, straight ahead of him, Qui-Gon saw Antes dressed in black with an evil grin on his face. Qui-Gon started to say something but he stopped in horror as he saw…in a black heap… was Obi-Wan…lying motionless next to Antes.  
  
The young man lay sprawled on his sides and his face faced Qui-Gon. It looked so pale. There wasn't any color left on the face except for few bluish marks on Obi-Wan's cheeks, indicating where Antes had hit him, and the slight purplish blue hue of his lips. Qui-Gon was at a shock for words and for action. He stared blankly at his Padawan's still form, waiting for the horrendous image to register in his brain.  
  
"Glad of you to come Master Jinn. I've been expecting you since the little boy ran off" Darth Verus broke Qui-Gon's dumbfounded trance. Qui-Gon didn't respond. Darth Verus gave a quick glance at Obi-Wan lying on the floor. "I see you're interested in the well-being of your Padawan?"  
  
"What did you do to him?!" Qui-Gon glared angrily.  
  
Darth Verus laughed and kicked Obi-Wan's back with his foot. Whether the kick was hard or not, Obi-Wan didn't respond to it for he still lay motionless, his eyes closed tightly.  
  
"Stop it!" Qui-Gon shouted. Man did he want to strangle Antes on the spot.  
  
"Oh sorry, my apologies." Darth Verus mocked. "But don't you worry just yet Master Jinn, he's not dead for the time being. At least not if you hand over the Hagobad Formula."  
  
"Let him go" Qui-Gon demanded.  
  
"Give me the Formula" Darth Verus shot back.  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
"Well that's too bad" Darth Verus sneered as he ignited his orange lightsaber, readying to deal the final blow at Obi-Wan.  
  
"No, Wait!" Qui-Gon interjected. There was no way he would let Antes kill Obi-Wan. And most definitely, not in front of him. "Let him go and I will give you the Formula."  
  
"Give it to me first THEN I will hand over the boy."  
  
"I don't trust you." Qui-Gon said flatly.  
  
"You have no choice" Darth Verus began to brandish the lightsaber ever so close against Obi-Wan's neck that Qui-Gon could have sworn it was too late.  
  
"Alright." Qui-Gon said, defeated, as he took the small data chip he held in his and threw it at Antes.  
  
With a quick maneuver Darth Verus caught the chip. "I am very disappointed Qui-Gon. I can not believe that you'd sacrifice the Formula for a dead Jedi!" He laughed evilly then abruptly swung his lightsaber down on Obi- Wan.  
  
The orange lightsaber came down at great speed, but as soon as it came but a few centimeters from Obi-Wan, the lightsaber missed completely and was thrown meters away. Darth Verus was in utter shock at what had transpired and turned around to see Mace Windu crashing through a window and landed squarely on him. Darth Verus was pinned down momentarily but he quickly retaliated by kicking Mace Windu to the side and scrambling onto his feet.  
  
Mace Windu also sprung up and immediately ignited his purple lightsaber. Looking at the surprised Qui-Gon, Mace Windu gave off a beam of delight. "Now aren't you glad I didn't listen and followed you."  
  
"For the first time in my life, I guess I'd have to say…It's good to see you Mace." Qui-Gon responded.  
  
"Hey…" Mace Windu felt insulted, but he didn't get a chance to say much when Darth Verus came at him with a kick. Mace Windu stepped aside to avoid the blow and swung his purple lightsaber before him offensively. The blow made Darth Verus stagger back a few steps and as he was about to give Darth Verus a piece of his mind, Qui-Gon jumped in to personally fight with Darth Verus.  
  
Mace Windu stood back in wait if Qui-Gon needed assistance, but seeing the progress of the fight where Qui-Gon had pushed Darth Verus further and further back, Mace knew that his help was unnecessary.  
  
"Mace!" Qui-Gon yelled while matching blow for blow against Antes. "Get Obi-Wan to the Med Bay quick! I will handle Antes."  
  
Mace Windu wasted no time and deactivated his lightsaber. Stooping down, he scooped Obi-Wan's still form up. //Man, the kid looked pale// Mace Windu touched Obi-Wan's face and shuddered from the coldness it gave off. He knew right away that Obi-Wan was in shock and needed medical attention immediately or else. Without even glancing at Qui-Gon, Mace Windu ran off as quickly as his feet could carry him. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.  
  
Mace Windu ran out of the cottage and saw Kitzu standing outside, looking worriedly at Obi-Wan. "He's…he's not…" Kitzu tried to say but the words couldn't seem to come out.  
  
"No, he's not. At least not yet…but he needs Medical attention right away." Mace Windu responded.  
  
"I know a short cut to the Med Bay from here." Kitzu chimed in and ran ahead, motioning for Mace Windu to follow.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cottage, Qui-Gon felt a tremendous amount of weight lifted from him as he saw Mace Windu carried Obi-Wan off. He was still deeply worried about Obi-Wan's condition, but at least he knew there was a fighting chance. If anything was going to happen to his Padawan, Qui-Gon was definitely going to make Antes pay, no matter how un-Jedi like.  
  
However, Qui-Gon couldn't distract himself any further when Antes lunged at him with 180 degrees swing. Qui-Gon ducked, barely escaping the orange hum due to his overly tall stature. Thrusting his own saber at Antes, Qui-Gon managed to roll away. As soon as he was far enough away from his opponent, Qui-Gon used his free left hand and the Force to send a chair nearby at Antes.  
  
The sudden strategy knocked Antes off his feet and landed him flat on the ground. Wasting no time, Qui-Gon came charging at his opponent with his lightsaber. Qui-Gon aimed the thrust at Antes' chest, but his adversary had quickly moved away. Though the blow didn't meet its intended target, it still made a nasty burn on Antes' left shoulder.  
  
Antes quickly got up however and staggered back a few steps. He steadied himself momentarily and waited for Qui-Gon's next move, but Qui-Gon didn't come charging at him. It puzzled him that the Jedi Master didn't use the chance to finish him off, especially after all that he had done to Obi-Wan. But this was the perfect opportunity to escape so he didn't want to waste any precious time in case the Jedi Master changed his mind. He knew he was hurt badly enough and if there was a time for vengeance, it would have to be later.  
  
Antes didn't idle but used his strength to throw a small bench nearby at Qui-Gon as a diversion. The bench flew at Qui-Gon with a menacing pace, but Antes knew the Jedi Master could easily block it.  
  
The move served its purpose and with Qui-Gon momentarily distracted by the oncoming bench, Antes jumped out of the very window that Mace Windu had crashed in earlier, but not without shouting back, "We will meet again Master Jinn!"  
  
Antes ran as fast as his feet could carry him and as much as he could with the pain. Through the uneven ground and the fallen pine trees, Antes soon came upon the clearing where the cruiser was. He quickly entered the cruiser and went straight to the First Aid kit in the Med Wing.  
  
After putting on some bacta fluid and bandage on his burn, Antes knew what he had to do next. He had to call the Dark Lord to inform him that the Formula was in their hands. But at the thought of that, something that had been perhaps hidden inside his mind for the longest time, gnawed at him.  
  
//Why didn't he finish me off after all that I've done?// Antes wondered. //Could it be that there was some truth to what he said had happened? NO, it couldn't be. No, it must be some Jedi mind trick!!!// Perhaps being submerged in anger and hate for so long, Antes couldn't allow himself to even entertain the possibility that Qui-Gon was right. Brushing any stray thoughts aside, Antes headed to the pilot's cockpit to call the Dark Lord.  
  
Soon, the lights flickered alive and a fuzzy screen was projected out before him. The Dark Lord was nevertheless there as usual.  
  
"Have you got it for me?" The Dark Lord asked immediately as the screen cleared of its static.  
  
"Yes, My Lord. I have the Formula."  
  
"Good. Send it to me at once!" The Dark Lord commanded.  
  
Antes inserted the small data chip that he had gotten from Qui-Gon into a small device. Within seconds, a lighted message came on that said, "File transmission completed."  
  
"This is very good Darth Verus. You will be rewarded most appropriately." The Dark Lord began. "Where is Huos?"  
  
"My Lord, Huos had found out about his identity."  
  
"What?" The Dark Lord exclaimed then fell silent. Resuming to his usual stoic demeanor, the Dark Lord continued, "Most unexpected, but the Formula is now in my hands and that is most important." He paused. "Is he disposed of then?"  
  
"Yes and No my Lord."  
  
"Explain yourself Darth Verus."  
  
"My Lord, he is not dead yet, but I wager that he won't last till the morning. He had stopped taking the drugs and the withdrawal effects combined with his injuries will most definitely finish him off." Antes reassured, but bizarrely enough he felt a pang of sadness.  
  
"Alright, that is fine. Just make sure Darth Verus that the boy will be dead."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"I see that you are injured." The Dark Lord finally noticed Antes' bandaged shoulder.  
  
"Yes, but it will heal shortly."  
  
"For the time being, I want you to head back right away."  
  
"But my Lord, I have not exact my revenge yet…" Antes began.  
  
"Patience Darth Verus. The time will come soon enough. For now, in your condition, there will be no revenge to exact. You will get your revenge soon enough." The Dark Lord insisted.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Antes reluctantly replied but at the same time he felt a small burden had been lifted from him. Antes however quickly shielded his emotions in case The Dark Lord got a hold of them.  
  
"Good. I will expect your return."  
  
As soon as the transmission ended, Antes activated some buttons and the cruiser hummed to life. Within mere minutes, Antes was ready to take off. With one last glance at Eithir's vast beauty, Antes took off into space, leaving behind all of his possible doubts about what had happened 11 years ago to his Master Hall'uc.  
  
**********  
  
At the same time, hundreds of lightyears away, the average height figure dressed in a black robe flicked off a few buttons on a transmission device. The projected screen before immediately went off, leaving only darkness, but it was comfortable darkness for someone like him. In his hand, the figure clutched a small data chip tightly as a cruel smile formed on his lips.  
  
"The time has come." He said softly to himself.  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" He asked in response to the knock.  
  
"Senator Palpatine, Chancellor Valorum would like for you to come to his office right away about the Naboo Trade Agreement." A voice responded.  
  
"Tell the Chancellor that I will be there shortly." 


End file.
